


Remember Red

by Leo (sapphitedreams)



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Drama, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Isshu-chihou | Unova Region (Pokemon), Jouto-chihou | Johto Region (Pokemon), Kantou-chihou | Kanto Region (Pokemon), Light Angst, Love Triangles, Memory Loss, Original Character(s), Pokemon League, Romance, Shoujo, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Team Rocket (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphitedreams/pseuds/Leo
Summary: She was Johto's newest Champion; He was Kanto's former Champion. He was being consumed by his past regrets; she saved him. She was abducted before his very eyes; he could not save her. After an encounter with Team Rocket ends in tragedy, Red and Aleah are forced apart. Aleah's memories are stolen away as part of the evil organisation's plan to destroy the Pokémon League... Will Red get to her before its too late? Or will the two remain forever separated by the void of their lost memories?
Relationships: Lance | Proton/Original Character(s), Red (Pokemon)/Original Character(s), Red (Pokemon)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Introduction - Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there! Thanks for checking out Remember Red! It is the first fanfiction I have ever written and honestly I am so so proud of it. The idea for this story had been brewing in my head for most of my teenage years and finally, I have the determination to write it, as well as the guts to post it! Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this and I would appreciate any form of constructive criticism. See you laterrr :))

**Full Synopsis:**

Aleah's life was more than perfect. She was Johto region's newest champion and had a blossoming relationship with her newfound love—Red from Kanto. She could not possibly wish for anything better.

However, that all ends in tragedy after one encounter with Team Rocket. Against their will, Red and Aleah are torn apart. The latter being forced into darkness at the hands of Team Rocket's Boss—Giovanni.

When Aleah wakes again, she remembers nothing of who she once was or any events of her past. Given a new identity, she is brought to the region Unova—where she is expected to serve Team Rocket's master plan... the Destruction of the Pokémon League.

It's not long before she finds herself entangled in a web of evil acts and begins questioning everything she stands for. But with her Pokémon and her own life at the mercy of Giovanni, she treads a dangerous line. It is no help that everyone she should trust seem to be hiding something.

Aleah is determined to uncover evil organisation's secrets and protect those she loves... But how do you do that if you don't even know who you are?

Oceans away, Red lives with the guilt of not being able to protect the girl he loved and was indebted to. Worse yet, Team Rocket was behind it. Pressured by expectations—both his own and those of the public, Red is determined to find her before it is too late.

But, the former Champion of Kanto faces a dilemma. The harder he chased after the girl he loved, the more he felt himself unlocking parts of his past that he wished never to see again. She—who once helped him move on—now prompted him to face the harsh realities that had forced him give up his Champion status and ascend Mt. Silver. Will he be able to accept his haunting past for her sake?

Thus, begins the _game of chase_.

As _truth of the past_ race to catch up to them,

_lies of the present_ whisk them away again.

Will the _future_ ever fall back into their grasp?

* * *

**Character Intro:**

Name: Aleah

Age: 18 _(As of Chapter 1)_

Height: 158 cm

Trainer Background: Before she was a Pokédex holder, she was a single child from a small family in New Bark Town. Her Pokémon journey started in the Autumn when she was seventeen. During her journey, she was featured twice in Pokémon Channel's monthly Trainer Spotlight as 'Most Promising Trainer' and 'Most likely to turn into a Pokémon'.

A year since she left home, she challenged and defeated Johto's Pokémon League. She has successfully defended the Champion's title for 3 month(s)...

Current Pokémon Team: 

Arcanine (m) - _gift_ , received as Growlithe on her 5th birthday, the pair are inseparable.

Feraligatr (m) - _starter_ , met as Totodile, having grown up with a fire-type, she decided to choose the water starter as a challenge.

Ampharos (f) - _caught_ , met as Mareep, shortly after starting her journey, she stumbled upon a little lamb who got lost in the Ancient Ruins.

Mamoswine (m) - _caught_ , met as Swinub, she thought it was cute and small, then it evolved...

Espeon (f) - _gift_ , received as Eevee from Red after one of their dates at the Park.

Likes: Spring, Red.

Dislikes: Swimming.

*;  
  


Name: Red

Age: 18 _(As of Chapter 1)_

Height: 182 cm

Trainer Background: He started his journey from Pallet Town in Kanto on his sixteenth Spring. He then proceeded to complete the Gym challenge in early Autumn—making him the fastest trainer to have done so. He ascended the Hall of Fame not long after.

His achievements made him Kanto's most renowned Trainer. That Winter, he accepted a sponsored trip to Johto for the region's gym challenge. With an entire region cheering him on, he completed Johto's Gym challenge in another record-breaking time. However, despite the public wishes, he never challenged their Pokémon League and returned to Kanto.

After 6 months of defending the Champion's title, he relinquishes it due to personal reasons...

Current Pokémon Team: 

Pikachu (m) - _gift_ , received as Pikachu, been with him since forever, he does not remember how or when they first met.

Charizard (m) - _starter_ , met as Charmander, cool dragon with a fire on its tail, there wasn't much room for discussion.

Poliwrath (f) - _caught_ , met as Poliwag, spotted the Pokémon tangled in fishermen's nets one day. 

Snorlax (m) - _gift_ , received as Snorlax from his Kanto fanclub, they saved up for months and purchased the Pokémon as a celebratory gift, he didn't have the heart to turn them down.

Venusaur (m) - _gift_ , received as Ivysaur, while touring Johto he meets a trainer that is no longer able to take care of his Pokémon.

Umbreon (f) - _caught_ , met as an abandoned pair of Eevee siblings, he decided to bring them home and raise them with Aleah.

Likes: Winter, Aleah.

Dislikes: Crowds.

* * *

**Chapter One: Spring**

**[ Aleah ]** ****

「Lake Of Rage」

I was sinking.

Sinking...

And sinking...

Deeper and deeper into the freezing waters.

I watched bubbles escape from my lips, making their way to the surface. My body was immobilized. Numb from head to toe. There was almost no hope in struggling.

Sunlight filtered in from above. I could hear the water currents swirling around me, and muffled noises echoing from the lake's surface.

Red.

I tried again, with every ounce of my strength, to lift my right arm, to kick my legs, anything. But my body had already given up...

Then, I imagined Red, diving in, reaching out to grab my arm and pulling me to him.

I imagined him, with his warm smile, melting the frost that I felt forming on my skin.

There was a change in the water currents. I felt a sudden force dragging me deeper down, into the dark abyss.

Memories from the past two hours flashed vividly in my mind—we were so happy. From the gentle kiss we shared, the stroke of my finger against his face, and the careless laughter.

_Why did this have to happen to us?_

I heard a splash, a force rippled through the water. My lungs burned. They were yearning for air, but I had none to give.

My eyes started to sting from the salinity.

The last thing I saw was a shadow appear in my sight, before I squeezed my eyes shut and the currents swept me into the abyss.

Then, my whole world went into darkness.

*;

_Two hours earlier._

  


The morning sunshine shone through the floral-patterned blinds and into my room, warming the carpeted floors with its rays. Pushing open the windows, I was immediately greeted by the scent of freshly bloomed flowers.

It was Spring, my favourite season.

The flowers, the warm sun, but cool breeze and the love spell that was cast upon the earth—everything was just so dreamy.

I looked up to the cloudless sky. Part of me expected to see a certain boyfriend of mine, flying in on the back of his Charizard, but another part of me hoped he would give me another 5 minutes to get ready first.

Dubbed the Champion couple, spending time with each other outside of our duties was practically impossible. On the rare occasions that we actually managed to secure a date, I really wanted things to be perfect.

And today was one of those dates.

I quickly got up from my spot by the window and dashed to the bathroom. Changing into a plain white summer dress that I had picked out the night before, I accessorised with a sun hat and a straw sling bag.

Double checking my reflection in the mirror, I grabbed my Pokégear from the counter. After checking it's small screen for any notifications, I slipped it into my bag together with my Arcanine's Pokéball.

As I headed downstairs, I spied my mother on the sofa, watching what was most probably the news channel. Popping in behind her to tell her I was off, I pecked her cheek, taking a whiff the fragrance of her shampoo. She smiled and reached up to pinch my nose—something she would do to me since I was a kid.

I had mentioned to her many times my plans for today and she knew well enough who was coming to get me, thus, with one last reminder to take care, my mother sent me on my way. Before stepping out the front door, I slipped on a pair of sandals and relished the freedom to finally leave my running shoes behind for once.

The weather outside had been pretty amazing for the past few days, and I really hoped it would carry through the whole of today. After all, my expectations for today were nothing less than perfect.

Looking up to the skies again, I heard a roar split the atmosphere. Raising one hand to shade my eyes from the strong sunlight, I located the Pokémon responsible for such a sound and used the other hand to wave at the trainer straddled on top the its back.

Almost immediately, Charizard swooped down to land. Its large wings created a gust of wind strong enough that it took my hat off my head.

_Damn it._ I cursed and chased after the hat as it was scooped upwards by the wind. But before I could grab a hold of it, another hand reached over and delicately plucked it out of the sky.

"Hey Leah, I think you're missing something." A familiar voice greeted me.

It was Red.

His black hair had been swept back by the wind, revealing his mesmerising pair of crimson red eyes. He was dressed in a white shirt with black trousers, looking casual compared to the battle-ready attire he wore on other days.

He was also a good two heads taller than me, but that did not stop me from flinging my arms around his neck, "Red, you're here!"

"Whoa, calm down Miss Champion," his arms wrapped around my waist, hugging me back.

His Charizard growled softly in greeting.

"Are you excited?" I asked, looking into his eyes, admiring their scarlet hues.

"I couldn't even sleep last night," he grinned while pinching my cheeks. "Now come on! We don't have all day."

Red grabbed my hand and pulled me onto Charizard's back. Sitting firmly between the Pokémon's wings, I wrapped my arms tightly around Red's waist.

"Charizard to Mahogany Town!" He gave the instruction and Charizard flapped his massive wings, taking to the sky.

Resting my head against Red's back, I recalled the first time we met. It was just after I conquered the Pokémon League and became the Champion. Professor Oak made an appearance outside my home. He spoke of a final challenge that awaited me atop Mt. Silver.

The old man did not say much else, but I took up the challenge and embarked on a journey to Kanto's tallest mountain. It was a brutal climb to the peak and especially since I had no idea what to expect once I arrived.

Much to my surprise, Red was there, waiting in the snow. The missing Champion.

There was little conversation between us before a vicious battle took place—the most challenging battle in my entire career. It took everything I had in me to finally pull through after three gruelling hours.

Then, the missing Champion descended the mountain to become my mentor, then eventually, my boyfriend too. As I swooned at the memory, Charizard landed in front of Mahogany town's Pokémon Centre.

"Ladies and Pokémons," Red said, "we have touched down! Please take off your seatbelts and exit on left. Thank you once again for choosing Charizard's Express."

I smiled at his act and hopped off. "Thanks, Mr. Red."

"Anything for you, Miss Champion." He lifted my right hand, pecked the back of my hand gently and then laughed at the redness of my face.

"Come on, Leah." Red urged through his laughter. "I can't wait for you to see it!"

He returned Charizard to its Pokéball and I let him drag me along. Through the nature path just outside Mahogany Town and past several patches of tall grass, before finally, he gestured through the trees at a large clearing.

"Here we are, take a look at this!"

In the middle of the clearing, my eyes beheld the sight of the Lake of Rage and my breath was taken away.

As the sun rays hit the lake's crystal blue surface, they were reflected like a mirror, making the cascading waters shimmer like diamonds. All around the vicinity of the lake, flowers were blooming, their petals an array of colours.

"Red, this place is like a dream!" I turned to him after gawking at the scenery, only to realise he had been staring at me the whole time.

"What?" I asked, slightly confused by his expression.

" _You're_ like a dream." He answered.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled. Red was not a sweet-talker, but I had to give him credit for trying anyway. Seeing my response, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me in close.

His eyes stared into mine as he leaned his face in. I closed my eyes, unable to hide the small smile on my lips.

But, instead of planting a kiss on me, he rested his chin on my shoulder and whispered into my ear, "Tag! You're it!"

He then pulled away, and retreated to a distance. For someone who was turning 19 in the Summer, he sure had an immature side.

"Arcanine!" There was no way I could catch up to him on foot—not when he had legs as long as Girafig's. But, with the help of Arcanine, I was running alongside him.

Jumping off my Pokémon, I wrapped my arms around Red's neck, causing him to lose balance and topple over.

We both ended up falling with a thud into the flower patch right by the lake. He managed to catch me just before we landed, so my head laid on his chest. Both of us were breathing heavily from the chase.

Putting both hands on either side of his head, I straightened my arms to look him in the eye, "what're you gonna do now, huh?"

He smirked and grabbed my arm. He effortlessly shifted his weight, knocking my elbows out from under me and allowed himself to swap positions with me.

I felt the soft grass tickle the sides of my face as I stared up at the boy I loved. The smell of flowers was all around us, sweet and soothing.

And then, Red inched his face closer again.

There was no way I was going to let him get his way. Locking my fingers behind his neck, I decided to seal the deal.

* * *

**[ Red ]**

「Lake of Rage」

  


My heart raced in my chest as I savoured the taste of her lips on mine.

"I love you, Aleah." I said, brushing her bangs off her forehead.

With rosy cheeks, she flashed a smile.

"I love you too," she said softly, lifting one hand to stroke my face.

I grabbed her arm and leaned my cheek into her palm, all the while bringing our faces closer together.

**Rumble.**

The ground shook. I pulled away reluctantly and rolled off her, lying next to her in the flower patch.

"What was that?" She asked, a puzzled tone in her voice. She got up and leant on one elbow, her eyes scanning our surroundings.

"Probably just a few migrating Pokémon herds," I answered, turning my head to look at her.

**Rustle, rustle...**

The bush just a few metres away from us started to rustle vigorously. I was the one who got up this time.

"They sure are active today, aren't they?" She sighed.

I sighed and cautiously made my way towards the suspicious bush. The rustling stopped as I got into a metre radius of the bush. Confused, I released Pikachu from its Pokéball.

"Pika-pii," Pikachu called out. He seemed to be aware of the suspicious Bush. After taking a sniff of the air, he turned and looked at me as if saying, "Should I attack it?"

I nodded and Pikachu released a speedy Iron Tail on the bush. As the attack landed, a scream pierced through the peaceful air. The bush was demolished by the attack and—nothing.

_Behind you!_ I spun around, immediately reaching for my other Pokéballs on my belt, only to grab at an empty space of where they used to be.

Behind me stood a trio of smirking males dressed in all black. Judging by their looks, they were in their mid-twenties. My gaze focused in on one of them—the one that had Aleah in a headlock. He stood slightly behind the other two and had a hand over Aleah's mouth, muffling her screams.

On the floor in front of them, Aleah's belongings spilled out of her straw bag and laid scattered all over the floor, including her Arcanine's Pokéball.

"Aleah!" I advanced towards them.

Through the corner of my eye, I noticed a shadow emerging from the trees. It was a Sableye that stepped out and, in its claws, it held Pokéballs—my Pokéballs.

The distraction, the diversion, it was an ambush. I clenched my fists as the males snickered in unison. Pikachu growled softly and shifted its position on my shoulder.

"Pikachu," I ordered, "Thunderbolt now!"

Pikachu released a jolt of electricity aiming straight for the male in the middle. But, in mid-air the attack smashed into an unseen wall.

Sableye used protect. Pikachu quickly regained its footing and prepared to attack again.

"Mike, take the girl to Proton," said the male standing closest, "I'll deal with Mr. Red here."

The male restraining Aleah nodded and started to head towards the lake.

"Who are you guys?" I demanded, "what do you want with us?"

I took another step forward, moving closer towards the trio. I just had to get close enough to push them into the water.

"Back off," The one in front snarled, "Boss wants the Miss there and we won't let you foil our plans."

"Why?? Who the hell are you?! How do you know we were here?" I demanded, grabbing ahold of him by the collar of his shirt, I pushed him towards the lake's edge. The second male immediately came to his aid.

**Splash.**

A Lapras appeared in the lake waters right in front of Mike and Aleah.

"Don't worry," one of the two males I faced said, snickering, "she'll be in great hands."

I dug in my heels to push forward towards the lake, where Mike was forcing Aleah onto the back of his Lapras. The restraint of the two around me made it almost impossible until...

Mike let out a sudden yelp of pain and gripped his hand. Aleah had bit him.

"Red!" She called out for help, her voice trembling. With one foot on land and the other on the back of the Lapras, she was struggling to find her balance.

"Pikachu, body slam now!" I commanded.

Pikachu moved quickly, attacking the males that surrounded me. With all his might, Pikachu's attack managed to take down the first male. Using the distraction, I twisted my body, freeing myself from the grasp of the second male and raced towards Aleah.

I can save her. I can do it.

But neither of us had expected Mike to have recovered from his bite that quickly. Before I could reach her, he had already saw the opportunity to shove her straight into the lake.

The world slowed as I watched Aleah flail her arms, her body lose its balance, causing her to fall backwards and her eyes grow wide with terror just before she hit the water.

"Nooo!" I was ready to jump in after her, but Mike was there to stop me.

I underestimated his strength; he was stronger than the other two. He alone managed to keep me in place just long enough for his two companions to recover.

When they did, the three of them together overpowered me and forced me to the ground.

As I struggled against them, I watched Aleah disappear into the deep blue waters.

"ALEEAAHH!!!"


	2. Save Her, Hurt Her.

**[ Red ]**

「Lake Of Rage」

With all the strength I had in me, I kept struggling, fighting to get to the lake's edge. On my back, the trio tightened their grip, sealing my escape. My shoulders were pinned and my face was shoved into the dirt.

Unable to move, my eyes searched wildly for anything that I could use to free myself. But even Pikachu had been subdued by the Sableye and its shadow.

A cluster of bubbles started appearing on the water's surface, popping as they came in contact with air.

The bubbles continuously appeared but after a while... It just stopped.

"Well done, boys." I heard Mike say as they loosened their grip on me, "Time to get out of here. Come on, Sableye."

Wobbling to my feet, I stared into the dark blue waters. She was no longer there, the lake was calm, like nothing had happened.

Anger boiled in my blood. Pikachu sensed my sudden mood swing and started charging electricity, readying itself to attack.

I spun back around. The trio had swiftly backed off near the bushes. There was no way in hell that I would let them get away. Sparks crackled from Pikachu's cheeks as they looked up at me as if they were not responsible for all that had happened.

"Back off. She's gone, there's nothing you can do about it." Mike said, despite his confidence, the male was wary of my movements.

"Where did you take her...?!" I demanded, daring them to try an escape from me.

I watched them exchange confused glances, whatever guts they had earlier seemed to have disappeared completely. They obviously were not expecting this sort of confrontation to be the outcome, and knowing that just set me off. Before any of them could gather a response, anger clouded my thoughts.

"Pikachu, Discharge!" I ordered.

Pikachu leapt forward and released an uncontrolled mass of electricity that surged towards the trio.

"Sableye, protect us!" Mike called in desperation, but his protective barrier never came.

Pikachu's attack landed with such power that the trio collapsed to their knees, the electricity causing their muscles to spasm. 

"W-Where's Sableye...?" Mike stammered. His voice shook and his body was already at its limit.

"Pikachu... finish them." I gave the order coldly.

Pikachu once again emitted a jolt of electricity, this attack smaller than the last but still enough for the trio's body to convulse uncontrollably as it landed.

I looked around for the Sableye. But it was nowhere to be seen. It was just as guilty as the rest of them for what happened. _Had it decided to save itself and run away without them?_

I took a step towards Mike who was in the ground closest to me. He strained his neck to sneak a glimpse at his mates which had already been knocked unconscious, steam rising from their bodies.

Pikachu leapt back onto my shoulder. I grabbed the male by his shirt.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just electrocute you till your end?" I growler as I shook him. "Where did you take her?"

Whatever sickness plagued his mind prompted him to snicker for the last time as he spat into my face, "T-team Rocket always w-wins."

 _Team Rocket?!_ I opened my mouth to question, but Mike had passed out. I released his shirt and his body thudded lifelessly onto the ground. 

Walking over to where my Pokéballs were hidden it in the tall grass, I retrieved them and released Poliwrath and Umbreon.

"Look for her." I said.

Poliwrath immediately jumped into the lake waters and Umbreon scoured the lake's edge. As I waited at the edge of the lake, I picked up Aleah's sun hat from where it laid in the flower patch. The hat was covered with the scent of fresh peonies, her scent.

Poliwrath emerged, looking sad. Bringing the hat to my chest, I turned away to see Umbreon return with its head hung low.

Along with the sadness, my anger from earlier held me together. She was still alive. I knew it. Their Pokémon were missing, that Lapras and Sableye. They must have taken her somewhere.

 _I will make those bastards pay for this. I won't let them go until I find out where they sent her._ The fabric of the hat crumpled under my clenched fist.

Droplets of rain started to fall. Unknowingly, clouds had gathered overhead, casting the world into grey. 

_I wished I could have saved her._ I felt the raindrops soak into my clothes as I took one last look into the waters and walked away. 

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

[ ??? ]

「???」

In a dimly-lit hallway of a building, a dark figure moved hastily. The figure was dressed in all black to blend in with his surroundings.

He wore a hood over his head that casted a shadow on his face. Over his left shoulder, he carried something—it was quite long and had been concealed by a black blanket.

Though the male's movements were swift, they were also cautious. He was well aware of the trail he was leaving behind. The trail formed from the splatter of water dripping rhythmically from the sopping wet something on his shoulder.

Nonetheless, he knew he had no time to waste in covering his tracks. For that small trail would eventually evaporate into nothing, but his mission—

He quickened his pace. The hallway he followed ended with a suspicious looking door. Without hesitation, the male grabbed the handle and twisted. The door opened to an equally dark room. As he closed the door behind him, he took a quick glance at the hallway—empty.

He turned back to the room. The room used to have windows for light, but they had since been covered by newspaper. Now, the only light came from the slightly burnt out lamp on the dusty shelf in the corner. At the room's centre, a rectangular table was situated, accompanied by a single plastic chair.

He walked over to the table and draped the blanket over it, before carefully lowering the something on top.

Under the dim light, it became evident that the something was in fact a someone—a girl. She laid motionless, her facial features were relaxed, her lips tinged blue.

The male first placed a finger under her nose—she was not breathing. He then grabbed the girl by her wrist, checking her pulse. It was there, a weak throb through her veins.

He promptly placed one hand on the girl's forehead, tilting her head back. He used the other to lift her chin and supporting it. 5 rescue breaths, he remembered from his training.

He removed his hand from the girl's forehead and used it to pinch her nose instead. As he lowered his face to hers, his hood falls off, revealing tousled green hair. He sealed his mouth over hers and blew air into her lungs.

Watching the rise and fall of her chest in 5 quick successions, he then moved on to putting both hands on her chest. Before he could apply pressure, the girl stirred and started coughing. He swiftly supported her body onto her side, allowing her to spew liquid onto the floor.

He averted his gaze from the revolting sight as he fiddled with the hidden Pokéballs on his belt. He plucked one of them and tossed it in the air. 

Noctowl appeared soundlessly from the flash. The owl Pokémon stared at its master as if acknowledging what it had to do.

The male pulled his hood back over his head as he noticed the girl's coughs had started to ease. When she finally cleared her airways of the horrid water, she rolled back onto her back.

Her mind was spinning. How did she get here?

In an attempt to sit up, she locked eyes with the Noctowl perched silently on the plastic chair next to her. She barely had time to notice her green haired saviour before her mind blanked under the Pokémon's psychic powers and she returned to unconsciousness.

**Beep..Beep..**

The dial tone resonated through the room. It came from the male's Pokégear.

A deeper sound was emitted as the call was received.

"I have her." The male said into the machine.

"Good. We will send back up shortly." A throaty voice responded.

"Copy that." The male registered.

"The grunts were captured." The voice spoke again over the machine.

The male replied with silence.

"You were supposed to make sure everyone reported back. What happened?" It was more a demand for an explanation rather than a question.

"This is just the start of the master plan. If you can't even do such a simple task-" The condescending tone made the male clench his fists.

"-how'd you expect to obliterate the entire Pokémon League?"

Anger made him tremble; he hated this inferiority.

"Need I remind you, Proton, that this is more for you than me. "

He scowled at the use of his name.

"Dismissed."

**Beep.**

In his rage, Proton felt the sudden urge to destroy something, to cause pain. His eyes drifted to the girl lying sound asleep before him.


	3. Precious Memories.

**[ Aleah ]**

「???」

Cold. Pain. Darkness.

3 words that describes this room that I now called my temporary "home".

I was not sure how much time has passed since I awoke from unconsciousness. But once my eyes flickered open, I was blinded by bright lights. Scientists dressed in white lab coats surrounded me, they had sharp tools in hand, and they did not hesitate to use them on me.

Pain travelled through my body as the cold, sharp tips of metal press into my skin. After it was over, they threw into me a musty, dark room with only a bed and a bucket labelled "toilet".

Every few hours someone dressed in black came along and slipped in a plate full of plain food. Under the dim light, I could not even tell what food it was, all I knew was that it was somewhat palatable.

Then, my captors allowed me 3 hours of "alone time", before the pain started all over again.

I cringed every time the heavy steel-barred door was yanked open, the sound of metal scrapping against metal ringing in my ears. Light filtered in and, each time, I hoped it was familiar face. But it was not.

My fingers gripped the concrete bench, straining my eyes, I looked towards the door. This time, two people stood in the doorway. As my eyes adjusted to the blinding light, the taller one spoke, "If it isn't Aleah of New Bark Town."

"What do you want?" I managed to ask in a soft voice.

"Fancy you should ask, Miss Champion."

Champion... The words pierce through me, knowing the last time I heard those words, was when they came from Red's mouth and we were smiling from ear to ear.

The tall one walked over and I stared daggers into his eyes. He was wearing a white mask that hid the rest of his face, save for his dark eyes.

"We've waited for you for a very long time, and finally, here you are."

"Stay away from me..." I meant to say coldly, but it came out as a weak whisper.

"I can't do that," he said, turning to his helper next to him, "Silver, if you may."

Silver, the red-haired helper, wearing the same white mask stepped forward. Light managed to catch in his eyes, illuminating them just long enough for me to see that they were blue.

He grabbed my hand cuffs, pulling me onto my feet and out the door. His movements were gentle, almost pitiful. I stole a look at his face, as we followed the taller man down the white hallway. Through the cut of the mask and into his eyes, I thought I saw hope, like a dancing flame dimmed by darkness that shrouded it. Maybe, just maybe.

We headed in a different direction from before, ending up in a dark, empty hall. We continued, our footsteps echoing through the darkness.

Silver tightened his grip around my wrists as we made our way through the pulsing darkness. Wincing in pain, I wriggled my fingers, making the uncomfortable feeling known. To my surprise, he abruptly loosened his grip. His movements made him seem apologetic.

The taller man stopped, his shoes squeaking against polished floor. He looked up and my gaze followed. Above us was a weird cluster of stars, they swirled in circles, morphing into what looked like a milky way. It emitted little specks of light that drifted around and dotted the darkness that surrounded us.

Soon, we were standing in a galaxy of constellations. Each star blinking on and off, illuminating the room with a dim glow. At the end of the room, stationed a weird contraption, made purely of metal.

We approached it. Only then, did I realize that the contraption was shrouded with a purple mist and was making a weird whirring sound.

**Whirrrrrr - Click!**

After the click, the whirring had stop all of a sudden, and with it the scattering of lights. Thus, propelling us into darkness once again.

In the darkness, I was alone. Silver's warm touch dissipated from my skin and left only a lingering chill that raised my goose bumps.

Then, patches of yellow light pooled in one after the other and the whole hall is illuminated once again. As my eyes adjusted to the brightness, everything was just as it was when we entered.

Except for Silver and the man.

They were nowhere to be found.

I spun around on my heels. Nope—gone, as if they just melted into the darkness.

I tried calling out to them, thinking they might be hiding from me. But it soon became evident, it was just me, left alone in the hall.

**WhirrClick... WhirrClickClick.**

Suddenly, the same machine I saw before everything blacked out, appeared again. This time, its purple mist was gone, replaced with a silver veil that glimmered under the lights.

One step. **Whirr.**

Two steps. **Whirr.**

Three steps. **Whirrrr.**

Four steps. Stop. **Whirrr - Click!**

I took another step and the whirring continued, like a reminder that I was moving.

As perplexed as my mind was, it still drove me towards the machine-contraption thing. Soon, I found myself close enough that my breath started fogging up its cold "skin".

Upon closer inspection, the contraption was actually a metal chair, furnished even with arm rests. How odd, considering it most definitely was not built to provide comfort.

Standing in front of the chair, I felt a gush of wind breathing down my neck. Then, before I could react, strong hands grabbed my shoulders, forcing me into the chair. I struggled but the force took me by surprise and quickly overwhelmed me.

Once I was seated, straps sprung from both arm rests and connected across my hands and body, sealing my escape.

"Like taking candy from a child." It was that voice. That sneering, condescending voice.

I looked up, and he stood there, as if he had not moved a inch since I last saw him. Silver was there too, together with a Machamp, who was to blame for the uncomfortable position I was in.

The man stepped forward and reached for my head.

"What do you think you're doing?" I warned, pushing myself further into the chair just to get away from him.

His hands pulled out two other straps from the contraption on either sides of my head and connected them over my forehead. Once the straps were in place, I lost the freedom to turn my head.

I heard footsteps from behind me. The same people in white lab coats surrounded me again. Before I could ask for an explanation, the man took a step back and a heavy clunk of metal was placed on my head.

Whatever the heavy thing was, it made bile rise in my throat and my neck strained from the weight of it.

"Is everything ready?" The man asked one of the scientists.

"Yes, sir," the scientist nodded, "if everything goes successfully, the process should take about an hour."

The man turned to me. The evil gleam in his eyes more noticeable now than ever.

"And she won't remember anything after this?" He asked again, as if he just wanted me to hear with my own ears what they planned on doing to me.

"Only the basic things. But nothing of her identity." The scientist answered, full of confidence.

The wicked smile etched into the mask was probably fitting as he watched the horror grow on my face.

My memories. They were after my memories. They were going to wipe them clean.

"Splendid. Let's start." The man gave the order and instantly the scientists went to work to destroy me.

"Stop! Why are you doing this?!" I was screaming. 

_My memories, of myself, of my Pokemon, of everything I loved. They were going to take them from me. Why? What were they going to do with them?_

"Shhh..." The man calmly shushed me, "you have no clue what a waste of talent it is for you to go on like this. You will be born again as a great asset to our organisation, where your skills will be of better use."

I heard a flick of a switch and the machine started whirring. My heart was pounding uncontrollably in my chest. I tried to fight the restraints that bounded me to this horrid chair. When that failed, I tried to recollect everything important. Maybe if I held on tight enough it would not be wiped away.

"Sir Giovanni! She is too unsettled. Her restlessness will interfere with the process." One of the scientists called out. "Permission to administer sleep dosage?"

_Giovanni? No, it couldn't be. Team Rocket was behind this? Does Red know this?_

"Granted. Put her to sleep." The man said without hesitation.

"Stay away from me! Don't touch me!"

I thrashed as the scientist approached me with a sleep-inducing serum contained in a syringe. They aimed for my neck. With all the strength I had left, I tried to keep them as far away from me as possible. Others instantly came to aid the scientist by subduing me.

I felt the needle pierce my skin. The serum flow into my veins.

"You!" I screamed at Giovanni, "Team Rocket will never get away with this!"

The machine began to whir louder and louder as my heart slower to a gentle throb. Giovanni cackled as I felt my eyelids grew heavy. Soon, my body was sound asleep but my mind had yet to be affected.

Then, the machine began to work on my memories. It was a mental tug-of-war, only I was losing. My memories were being consumed one after another.

_Hold on to what's important, Aleah!_

Images formed in my mind.

_Aleah. New Bark Town. Champion. Mom. Arcanine. Espeon. Ampharos. Mamoswine. Red._

_Aleah. Mom. Arcanine. Espeon. Ampharos. Mamoswine. Red._

_Aleah. Mom. Red._

_Aleah. Red._

_Red._

_Red._

_R._

_..._


	4. Rain

**[ Red ]**

「Outskirts of New Bark Town」

4 days since I last seen Aleah;

4 days since I last told her I loved her;

4 days since the search began and 4 days with not a single trace of her.

Each second left a brand-new scar on my heart... Now exactly 345600 seconds has passed, I do not know how much longer I could hold on.

It was team Rocket. They did this. But it was me, who could not stop them.

The trio that attacked us at the Lake of Rage had since been detained and interrogated, but they spoke nothing of their motives. Each time, they would just sit silently in the interrogation room, with a smug look on their faces, watching the time tick by.

Despite trio's lack of cooperation, officials were now confident that Aleah had sunk to the bottom of the lake and then, from there, she was taken. With this information, we searched the whole of Johto for the twoPokémon that aided the abduction—from the Ice Path to the Whirl Islands—they were nowhere to be found. Next week, the search will move on to the neighbouring Kanto-—my home region.

The more we looked, the more I felt as if they took her and just disappeared into thin air.

Darkness, that was my painkiller. Engulfing me whole and numbing the throbbing pain in my heart. As its effects surge through my veins, time seemed to have left the race course and slowed to a steady pace, the ringing racket has quieted to a faint hum.

Now, everyone left me alone. The only companions I had left were my Pokémon.

But, then, there were Aleah's Pokémon as well. Arcanine, Ampharos, Espeon, Feraligatr and Mamoswine. They all looked as empty as I. The guilt of not being able to save her was mutual.

"Pika-pii..."

Pikachu hopped onto my shoulder and nudged my face, pulling me back into reality. All these long hours have deprived them from freedom, making all of them restless; they squirmed in their Pokéballs and clawed at the button, pleading me to unlock their cages.

But I was in no mood to receive sympathies or consolation, let alone have my Pokémon snuggling up to me.

_Red, do not do anything rash. It might end up putting Aleah in more danger. We need to think this through, intellectually._

Professor Oak's words constantly haunted me. It was sound advice but the fact that I was doing nothing while Aleah was probably expecting me to save her, destroyed me.

It had been a while since I last felt this way. This hopelessness was all too familiar. As I spent my days wandering aimlessly on Mt. Silver, it was the only thing I felt.

That is, until Aleah came along and demanded me to summon my Pokémon and fight. She stopped me from being consumed by my own power. She saved me. I could not do the same.

From where I sat on a bench overlooking Aleah's hometown, my gaze wandered to her family home just on top of the small hill, squashed in between some trees. I looked in through the right-most window on the upper level of the house, and imagine her sitting there, admiring the cherry blossoms.

I heard the faint rumble of thunder.

Looking up at the once clear skies, it was now was filled with grey clouds.

I guess it does rain in Spring too.


	5. Eva

**[ ??? ]**

「???」

_Urgh._

I woke up to a painful throb in my head. It was if my skull had been pounded by a hammer. Groaning, I opened my eyes to a completely unfamiliar room.

_Where was I?_

I sat up on the bed that I had been sleeping in. The room was small, only enough to accommodate a single person. It had no windows, only four plain walls. Besides the bed, there was no other furniture in the room.

Something on the wall drew my attention. It was a poster of a silver shield with what seemed to be the letter _P_ printed in blue on it. Just as I tried to recall what the poster meant; the door flew open.

"Eva! You're finally awake!"

_Eva?_

A girl with short pink hair styled in a bob rushed in. She was dressed in black, with a capital letter _R_ taking up the front of her jumper.

_Who was she?_

I tried to remember but my mind was like a blank sheet of paper, completely empty. The girl noticed my absent stare as she approached.

"Oh right, you don't remember me." She said, her cheerful expression fading. "I'm Ginny, a friend."

_Ginny. Ginny._

No matter how hard I tried, her name did not ring a bell. I thought hard but was only met with a blank space in the void of my mind.

_What was wrong with me?_

"It's okay if you can't remember, Eva." She continued, "That's why I'm here to help!"

"What happened to me?"

"You were involved in a fight with a mysteriously strong trainer while on a mission for the Boss." She explained, "He hit you really hard and you didn't wake up for days. The doctor said you would recover, but your memories paid the price."

 _I have amnesia...?_ I guess that explained why my brain felt like a big mush in my head.

As I tried to work out what I did and did not know, I realised, "I'm Eva?"

Ginny smiled at my question, "You're Eva. You're turning 19 years old. You're the third admin of Team Rocket. Meaning you're the third in terms of power, right after the Boss and Proton."

_Rocket? Boss? Proton?_

A new bunch of unfamiliar names and terms revolved in my head, putting a strain on my thought process. My brain felt like it had not been used in years.

"You love Pokémon battles. It's like your second nature. Every time I watched you battle; it would give me shivers. You're amazing. Even Proton is scared of you sometimes."

Trying to process the information, I stared in silence at my hands that rested in my lap. My fingers appeared slender and delicate, but when I rubbed them together, I could feel the calluses on my palms. They were probably a result from the Pokémon battles. My nails were unclipped and grubby—but I guess that was no surprise since I had probably been unconscious for a while.

Ginny cocked her head, "Pokémon battles brought out your merciless side but besides that you were always a great person. And that's why we became best of friends."

I was at a loss for words. Still struggling to wrap my mind around the fact that I was being introduced to myself, a whole queue of questions started springing into my mind.

But before I could speak, there was a blare of sirens and the mechanical voice of a man started blaring through the speakers.

**All grunts to the hall for assembly! All grunts to the hall for assembly! All...**

"That's my cue. I have to go but you should stay and rest." Ginny stood up to leave.

"No, wait. Don't leave me here. I want to go." I insisted. 

Peeling back the blanket that I was sleeping under, I shuffled off the bed, placing both feet on the ground next to Ginny. Cautiously standing up, the muscles in my legs felt like jelly, but to my relief, they managed to hold out under my weight. 

"But... but everything will be very foreign to you and I can't be by your side to explain because..." The pink-haired now looked up at me with golden eyes filled with worry. 

"It's fine. I'm sure I can figure it out. Just tell me how to get there." I said, before she could argue otherwise. I had so many questions, staying confined in this room any longer would drive me insane.

She sighed. Her small stature made it easy for me to take in her whole figure. From that, I could tell she was putting a great deal of thought into what to do next. Her small nose crinkled and her neat brows knitted together. 

Once she finally decided, she puffed out her chest and grabbed me by my arm, leading me out the door. Outside the small room, was large walkway filled with people. Some were dressed like Ginny; others were dressed in a black and grey suit with the shield sigil on their chest. All of them were headed in the same direction, where I guess was the hall.

"Where is this place?" I managed to ask Ginny as we followed the crowd.

"This is the Plasma Frigate. Basically, team Plasma's headquarters. It's a huge ship that can fly!"

_Team Rocket and Team Plasma. R for Rocket. P for Plasma. Got it._

As we shuffled closer to the hall, I overheard the conversations around us.

"The bosses must have finally reached an agreement!"

"Took them long enough, I've been dying for some action lately."

"Giovanni's plan must have worked. Team Rocket is unstoppable now!"

"Shh... don't speak so openly about the Boss' plan. These Plasma goons can't know."

The voices were drowned out once we entered the massive hall. It looked big enough to fit a whole city of people.

Ginny nudged me with her elbow. She was pointing somewhere. I followed the direction of her finger which was aimed at the stage at the front of the hall.

"That's where the admins stand during the assembly. Which is you. So, follow me. I'll take you there." She grabbed my hand and started leading me to the front.

When we reached the bottom of the stage, Ginny turned to me, "Wait here." 

The small grunt left, her strawberry-pink hair disappearing into the crowd, leaving me alone.

With nothing better to do, I took a closer look of the admins that were already stationed on stage. They wore different uniforms from those gathered at the bottom of the stage. Comparatively, theirs looked more menacing—a symbol of power.

Three Rocket admins stood to the left; two Plasma admins stood to the right. There was stark difference between the two groups, one of the most notable difference was their ages—Team Rocket seemed to have a younger bunch. Between the two groups of admins was a podium.

Someone grabbed my arm. It was Ginny.

"This way." She said. In her other hand, she held something that looked like folds of cloth.

She led me away from the crowd and into a secluded room to the left of the stage. Shutting the door behind her, she threw the folds of cloth at me. I caught it just before it could land in my face.

"Wear that." She said.

I opened up the cloth. It was a Rocket uniform, similar to those of the admins that stood on stage.

"Hurry up!" She urged again and I stripped out of the plain clothes I had been wearing all this time, quickly switching to the uniform. 

It was a black turtleneck layered under a white tight fitted dress with the R sigil printed over the left breast. The dress itself came down to my knees but had slits on both sides that cut up to my thighs. The fabric of the dress was stretchy and seemed to be able to support a wide range of movement. The uniform was completed with a black belt and white boots.

There was a mirror for me to view my reflection. Light brown shoulder length hair accentuated by a pair of golden-brown eyes. A small frame but the uniform seemed to fit perfectly. How weird it was that I had no memory of what I looked like up till now.

Once I was done, Ginny approached me again and started identifying the admins on stage to me. She was spitting out information as quickly as she could in the short time we had.

Tried as I might, the information was only being half-absorbed. I started to fill with regret, thinking that I would have been better off taking her advice and staying in bed instead.

"Alright, Eva. You're all set. It's showtime." Ginny concluded, sounding pretty proud with herself.

I had not even noticed the change in Ginny's tone until she dragged me out and shoved me onto the stage. Unprepared as I was, I stumbled onto stage and in front of the three Rocket admins.

Seeing me, their eyes simultaneously widened in shock, as if they were looking for some sort of explanation.

"Um... Hi? _"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Please consider leaving kudos, or comment your feedback if you have any!! Thanks a whole bunch! :))


	6. Plasma Rocket

**[ Eva ]**

「Plasma Frigate」

Words could not explain how out of place I felt.

"Don't tell me you even forgot your name?" A voice whispered into my ear—Proton. His sudden closeness made me straighten my back and stiffen my limbs.

From the corner of my eye, I could see the green-haired admin smirking. He looked around my age, maybe a few seasons older. The provocative spark in his eyes and lilt in his speech radiated immaturity.

But, then again, from the briefing Ginny gave me earlier, Proton was the strongest, and cruellest trainer in team Rocket, with no one to put him in place except the boss himself. He had earned a name for himself, through an admirable winning streak, notorious pranks and a fiery temperament should anyone decide to get on his nerves.

I decided to ignore him and his comment, which was obviously aimed at taunting me. Whatever our relationship was before I lost my memories, I was sure it was not an enjoyable one. Rivals maybe, but never friends.

Turning my attention away from the admin, I focused instead on the two figures that were headed up the stage, towards us. One of which was dressed in black business wear, with short cropped black hair. The other wore a dark cloak, and had green waves of long unruly hair.

They were accompanied by their Pokémon--the man with the dark hair had a Honchkrow flying just over his shoulder, while the other, had a Toxicroak. Like their trainers, both Pokémon held in their eyes the ability to strike fear into the hearts of anyone that met their gaze.

"Drop the beat. _Ghetsis_ and _Giovanni_. _GG_ _gang_ in the house. One's got _green_ hair, the other's got a _grim_ face. Look at 'em, _groovin'_ over to _give_ some _good_ news for the _grunts_. Yeah..." Proton rapped jokingly as the two leaders were still out of earshot.

_Ignore. Ignore. Ignore._

There was, however, a snort of laughter from the right side of where I stood. I glanced at Archer—a younger Rocket admin with light blue hair, as he was trying his hardest to keep his composure. Ginny had said that, of all of the admins, he was the newest to the role, and I could certainly see why.

Petrel, with purple hair, stood furthest to the right from me. He was the only one from the three with the slightest shred of maturity in his character. Ginny mentioned that Petrel had been the longest-serving admin in the organisation. His years of experience qualified him to be the second-in-command once before, but apparently the Boss took a liking to Proton's ruthlessness. 

The purple-haired admin clicked his tongue and gave his junior an elbow to the gut, instantly causing Archer to stop laughing.

So, in total, there were four of us team Rocket admins. Proton and I wore similarly styled uniforms—instead of a dress, he had white shirt and trousers. Archer and Petrel's uniform consisted of a black collared shirt, lined with yellow and black trousers. That, was paired with white utility belts, boots and gloves.

I turned my attention back to the two leaders, who now stood side-by-side in front of the podium. The one bearing the Rocket sigil glanced in my direction. Our eyes met for a moment and I glimpsed the evil lurking in his gaze. He looked away, turning his gaze towards the crowd and his loyal followers, who were cheering for him.

I was still trying to wrap my head around it. As a Team Rocket admin, was that what I was supposed to come across like? Straight-faced, an unnerving gaze, and an aura that radiated pure evil?

The green-haired leader stepped up onto the podium first. He braced his hands on the edges of the podium and cleared his throat into the microphone.

"Members of team Plasma of Unova and team Rocket of Johto! I am Ghetsis Harmonia, leader of team Plasma.

"Two years ago, we set our sights on freeing all the Pokémon in Unova from their Pokéballs, to use the Pokémon to their full potential to conquer the region. Though our hopes were strong, we were met only with failure and betrayal.

"But we shall not let our mistakes define us. On this day, two years since the dream of power was born, team Plasma rises from the ashes of defeat. This time, we will show no mercy to those who stand in our way. Not when we have a formidable ally to support us.

"This day shall mark the beginning of a brand-new era. One that shines from the allegiance of Team Plasma and Team Rocket. Together we shall take over the two regions—Unova and Johto. None shall dare stop us!" His voice boomed through the hall, echoing off the walls.

The crowd erupted. Everyone, whether Plasma or Rocket, cheered as the two leaders shook hands, officially marking the beginning of a brand-new alliance.

"Plasma Rocket grunts! Now, we begin phase one of the master plan. Whether it be freeing Pokémon from their trainers, causing disruptions to the public or gathering necessary species from the wild, these acts are all stepping stones to our goal." Ghetsis continued, his speech garnering the cheers of all the grunts.

"While you are working hard on the field, experiments are done behind the scenes to produce a revolutionary drug. One that would challenge the status quo and bring the Pokémon League to their knees. Once we have acquired this drug, we will advance to phase two."

As the words left Ghetsis' mouth, I felt Proton's prying eyes burn into the side of my face. Based on our interaction so far, it was obvious he was trying to pick on the slightest shred of confusion in my expression and use that to taunt me. Fixing my gaze to the end of the hall, I kept up a straight face, trying to deter the admin's attention.

However, under that mask, what I truly felt was the exact opposite.

_Free Pokémon from their trainers? Destroy the Pokémon League? Experiments? Revolutionary Drug?_

Had Proton not been there, I would have pulled my hair out in frustration. Something about those words unnerved me. _But why? Haven't I been listening to those same words over and over my whole life?_

Biting the insides of my lip, I made a mental note to clarify my confusions with Ginny later. If she told me more about my past in Team Rocket, maybe that would help clear up my thoughts.

When the assembly finally concluded, the leaders were the first to leave. No admin was allowed to move from their position until their leader gave his permission. Not surprisingly, Giovanni took his time.

When he finally approached to get off the stage, he gave us a terse nod. I breathed a sigh of relief, immediately relieving the tension building up in my shoulders. Following behind Archer, I turned to make my leave, desperate to find Ginny in the crowd below.

Before my feet could touch the stairs, someone grabbed my arm, yanking me back into place. The rough movement caused me to stumble backwards, almost losing balance. Convinced it was Proton, I whirled around, ready to unleash my frustration on him. But, instead of a jeering face, I was met with a pair of eyes that gleamed with menace—Giovanni.

"See me later, in my office." He ordered and released my arm. My body was frozen in place by his words. The leader then, without another glance, sidestepped me and got off the stage.

"Naughty. Naughty." I heard Proton tease.

"Shut up." I tried to appear indifferent.

But, beyond my control, something in me was now shivering in fear.


	7. The Boss

**[ Eva ]**

「Plasma Frigate」

I knocked on the heavy steel doors. The strong metal produced three solid thuds that echoed through the plain alabaster white hallways.

Waiting anxiously for a response, I observed the large R printed on the door. As if it had spouted eyes, the red sigil only that stared back at me menacingly as if I was someone that did not belong.

I shivered involuntarily, unable to get rid of the fear that lingered inside me from my encounter earlier with the Boss. There was no one in the hallway beside me, but if anyone were to pass by, I would have looked like a Meowth that had scratched up the wrong furniture.

I sighed. There was no explanation of why I felt this way. Had the Boss always unnerved me so much? I wished Ginny were here. I had so many questions for her.

In the meantime, I could at least act my part as a Rocket admin.

Arrogant. Proud. Overbearing. With Proton in the back of my mind, I turned my back and leant against the door, arms crossed over my chest, impatiently tapping my feet against the ground. 

_That's more like it._

The instant I discovered my Rocket Admin stance, the metal door slid open. I jumped to my feet. In the doorway, stood a red-haired male with his mesmerising blue eyes that seemed to hide one too many secrets.

He looked around my age as well. _Were all Rocket members this young?_

When he noticed me staring at his face, he immediately lowered his gaze to the ground, all the while gesturing for me to enter. I narrowed my eyes at his shyness. It was unexpected. Most of the Rocket members I met so far would have easily challenged my gaze. Trying not to think much of it, I cleared my throat and strode past him into the room.

The inside of the room resembled a museum. All around me, there were multiple artifacts enclosed in glass cases. The walls were lined with paintings and there were several taxidermies of Pokémon, carefully sculpted to look terrifyingly alive—I recognised a Houndoom, Seviper and Emolga.

The red-haired male lead me through the maze of artifacts. I was careful not to bump into anything, afraid that even the slightest nudge could send the fragile item shattering into a million pieces.

I passed by pearls, gems, fossils, each looking more precious that the next. My eye caught on a red item that stood out from the corner of the room. Among the collection of minerals, it was a fancy-looking high-tech gadget that seemed to draw me in.

Before I could observe it more closely, my shy company punched a series of numbers into a number pad on the back wall of the room and the walls started to rumble.

The rumbling did not stop until I felt the ground begin to move. I shot a confused look at him. He appeared indifferent and pointed to the ground. I looked down and realized there was the faintest outline of a circle around where we stood and it was sinking.

In that instant, the fear that I tried so hard to hide came back at full force. My knees trembled and I was sweating profusely. As we sank lower, I felt like I was being suffocated. Nausea rose in my gut and my knees buckled, causing me to fall. 

"Are you alright?" He was immediately by my side, his voice filled with concern, hands gripping my shoulders.

I looked up into his mysterious blue eyes. Fear shot through me and I shoved him away. We had already sunk underground. There was no escape. I brought my shivering knees against my chest and cradled my head in my hands.

_He's going to hurt you. He was there._

I did not understand. With my body was acting on its own accord, I hardly had time to process the voices in my head. All I knew was that they were warning me of something. But of what? Him?

Then, amidst the chaos, I felt warmth. Someone had wrapped their arms around me. The feeling of fear was suddenly replaced by comfort.

"Eva, calm down. You're okay. I won't hurt you."

Somehow those words had an effect on me. Though I did not fully understand, the fear started to dissipate and I let out a breath of relief.

"Now, stand up before Giovanni sees you."

And I did as he said.

The circle platform clicked into place in a whole other room. Unlike the first, this room was mostly empty, save for the oak wood table and arm chair that was placed in the middle of the room.

Seated in the chair, the man with dark hair was waiting. His fingers drummed the velvet hand rest in annoyance. He still radiated the same evil but somehow, I was no longer afraid. After my moment earlier, the fear had gone completely. There was no trace of the shivering girl. Even I was confused as to where she went.

"That took longer than needed." The voice of power echoed, "Can you not follow simple instructions, Silver?"

His patronizing tone was directed my red-haired company who now stood next to me. Silver kept his head lowered, not saying a word. Despite his submissive stance, I was not imagining it when I saw his fists clenching, lips mumbling words he could not say aloud.

"You are dismissed. Get out of my sight."

Not once raising his head, Silver swiftly turned and left. I felt a sense of pity for him. He was kind, but I guess Team Rocket did not like kind people.

"Now. Come closer, Eva." the voice beckoned.

I took cautious steps forward, stopping a safe distance away from his intoxicated aura.

"You look completely recovered." His observation made me feel uneasy, "Have you recalled anything from your encounter with _that_ trainer?"

The mysteriously strong trainer that Ginny said caused my injuries. I shook my head. "No, I don't recall anything at all. Not even the slightest bit. "

"Hmph. That might just be a blessing in disguise." I felt his piercing gaze on my body and it took every muscle in my body to not cringe, "This way you will not let the feeling of defeat hinder you from your cause."

"If you don't mind me asking, who was _that_ trainer?" I asked, all too aware of the disapproving look he gave me when I brought him up again.

After a period of silence, Giovanni deigned to answer my question. "His name is Red. He destroyed you in battle, took your Pokémon and left you for dead."

 _Red..._ As expected,the name did not elicit a response in my memory.

"We have many enemies, Eva. All of which want Team Rocket driven to the ground, no matter what the cost. That is why I trained you to be strong. To keep Team Rocket alive and unbeatable."

He continued, "In order to uphold that goal, I never once hesitated to discard of weak defeated grunts. Weakness has no place among our ranks. But this time I have made a special exception, by granting _you_ a second chance."

What he inferred by those words sent chills down my spine.

"You will begin your next task tomorrow. The details I have passed on to Ginny." He raised a hand to dismiss me, "Now, leave, your new team will be prepared."

"But what about my Pokém-" I was interrupted by his stern voice.

"About your stolen Pokémon, that will be your punishment from me. Under no circumstances are you permitted to try to retrieve them. You must avoid contact with _that_ trainer at all costs. That is, until you prove to me that you are capable to defeat him in battle. That, is my order."

I bit my lip. I may not have remembered what happened to them, but I knew clear enough that those Pokémon were mine to protect. I found myself cursing that trainer for taking them, and cursing Giovanni more for keeping them from me.

Reminded of Silver's submission, I turned and left with my head held high. Just as I stepped onto the circle platform and the ground began to rise, Giovanni added.

"Do not even think about disappointing me twice, Eva."


	8. Champion, I miss you.

**[ Red ]**

「Indigo Plateau」

 ** _Johto's champion, Aleah, missing_** **_for five days._**

**_No leads to the whereabouts of the missing Champion._ **

**_Champion's disappearance leads to region wide confusion._ **

**_Rumours that champion's disappearance resulted from_ **

**_her inability to cope with duties._ **

" ** _She's too young and naive for such a professional position"_**

**_Pokémon League under fire for Champion's selfish act._ **

  
_Leah, wherever you are, give me a sign._

_I'm lost._

_The people are saying such bad things about you._

_I can’t stand it._

_I want to fight for you._

_But more than that..._

_I want you back safely by my side._

_Please..._

_Let me protect you._

_Please..._

_Give me a second chance._

*;

"Red, we understand your dilemma. However, I hope you can understand too how dire this situation is." Johto's former champion and dragon-type master, Lance, sat across from me on the round table.

All around him were the four members of the Elite Four and eight gym-leaders of Johto. There was only one unoccupied seat on the table, Aleah's.

"Red, please." the Elite Four's dark-type specialist, Karen spoke up, "If this continues, the whole Pokémon league will be dismembered limb by limb."

Her words garnered the nods of support from the other Elite Four members on the table.

"We need you to represent Aleah as the Champion for the time being. Until her whereabouts are known." Lance enforced; his golden eyes almost pleading.

"The Pokémon League is unable to function without the Champion." Karen added, her perfectly manicured hands gripped the side of the table.

"Hey, hey, slow down. Let the man think." Next to me, Chuck, Cianwood's fighting-type gym-leader placed a firm supportive hand on my back.

"You Elite Four are too demanding. Give the poor guy some time." Golden Rod City's normal-type Whitney shot me a pitiful glance.

"Its only been five days and you're all like lost chicks without their mother hen." Blackthorn's dragon tamer Clair stated pointedly, meeting the glare of her cousin.

We all knew that both Lance and Claire descended from the same lineage of dragon tamers, and yet, there was nothing family-friendly about their current reunion.

I sighed. With the amount tension in the atmosphere, I could imagine an explosion just waiting to happen. I cleared my throat, bringing everyone's attention back to me.

"Currently, my number one priority is Aleah's safe return." I tried to sound as calm as I could, "If the Pokémon League was as important to you as you lot said it was, her return should be all of your top priorities as well."

Silence ensued. The members of the Elite Four, who were on the edge of their seats just minutes ago, now wore uneasy expressions on their faces and dared not speak a word.

"I refuse to be distracted by Pokémon battles while Aleah is suffering at the hands of Team Rocket."

"But-" Karen started.

"However," I continued, ignoring her interjection, "becoming the champion was Aleah's dream. She has finally achieved it. I will not let her efforts go to waste. For that reason and that reason only, I accept your proposal."

"I will become Johto's Champion on Aleah's behalf."

That was the end of the discussion.

I could only hope that was the right thing to do.

*;

"Really, the Elite Four are a bunch of insensitive pricks." Whitney said to me as we left the building. "Don’t worry, Red. I'm sure Aleah is fine. She has more guts than anyone I've met."

I managed to muster a weak smile as a million thoughts ran through my head. The pink-haired gym-leader sensed my worries and gave me an encouraging squeeze on the shoulder.

She smiled at me once more before hurrying down the steps to join the other gym-leaders in leaving the venue.

_What have you gotten yourself into?_

It was true that I had upheld the duties as a Champion once before. But that was quite a while ago. Returning to that position now, at this time, when so much was at stake... I continuously reminded myself that this was all for Aleah.

As I wrestled with my own thoughts, a hand rested on my shoulder and I stopped in my tracks.

"Red." It was Morty, the ghost-type gym-leader from Ecruteak City. He was silent for a moment, staring with such intensity, enough to raise the hairs on my neck.

Looking around, all the other gym-leaders had since departed, leaving the blond-haired leader and I alone on the steps of the great Indigo Plateau.

"I know I should have approached you about this sooner. But I never imagined it to lead to this." He started, his hands anxiously tugging at the purple scarf around his neck.

"As a gym-leader, I worry Aleah's disappearance will potentially destroy the Pokémon League. But more importantly, as a friend, allow me to offer my help. With my psychic abilities, I can at least give you a lead to her whereabouts."

He continued, explaining how his psychic abilities enabled him to locate missing items, Pokémon and even humans.

As I soaked in the information, I felt hope pouring into me like water in a desert. It filled the cracks that had resulted from days of utter nothingness and replenished my barren reserves.

"For now, I will return to my gym in Ecruteak City. When you are ready, bring something she has a close connection to and meet me in my gym."

"Thank you so much, Morty."

"No need to thank me." He shook his head, his expression fell serious, "Team Rocket's resurfacing is a threat to us all.

"I hate to admit but it's best if Aleah is found soon. Knowing their leader, Giovanni, he would do anything to get his hands on power. Her abduction might just be the start."

I nodded knowingly and we parted ways.

I watched as the gym-leader descended down the remaining flight of stairs. Once he reached the base, he summoned his own Pokémon and together they teleported away.

Then, it was just me, alone with my thoughts.

Thoughts of what team Rocket would do with a Champion, with Aleah, all in the pursuit of power.

I sat down on the steps and rested my head in my hands. Around me, the sights, smells and sounds of Spring were brimming.

Yet, my heart was trapped in a never-ending blizzard similar to the Winters on Mt. Silver.


	9. Go Now.

**[ Red ]**

「Ecruteak City」

Charizard landed gracefully in front of the Gym. From the air, the city relished in the Spring time with its cherry blossom trees overflowing with pink hues. The Bell Tower stood tall and stoic, like a watchful guardian that monitored all who entered and exited from the historic city.

The welcoming smell of tea and incense greeted me as I dismount. I could hear the distinct soothing tunes from the dance theatre, where I imagined the Kimono Girls were practicing tirelessly.

Charizard nudged my arm and breathed a puff of smoke into my face, annoyed that I was taking my time. I patted Charizard's muzzle, reached into my bag and pulled out Aleah's sun hat. Taking a deep breath, I took a step forward and the gym's automatic doors slid open.

Instantly, we were greeted with eerie thick fog. The Gym was dimly-lit and together with the fog, it made it almost impossible to see the ground right ahead of us. Charizard brightened the flame on his tail, using it as a torch.

At the other side of the room, I squinted my eyes to make out a human figure among the darkness. Convinced that was Morty, I took careful steps forward, Charizard close behind. As we made it to the centre of the room, whirls of purple smoke started to encircle us. They appeared out of nowhere and screamed as they came irritatingly close.

Determined to ignore them, I urged Charizard forward but, as we drew closer the fog seem to grow thicker and the screams more piercing. It was unbearable. I stopped in my tracks. Charizard met my eyes and as if reading my thoughts, he let out a low growl.

At this point, what once was a few whirls of purple smoke had now formed a impenetrable barrier around us, trapping us inside it's void. Charizard shook his head, his low growl now a deep rumble, he was ready.

As I dropped to a crouch, I directed Charizard to a point in the barrier where he should aim his attack, "Overheat, now!"

A mighty blaze erupted from Charizard's mouth; white flame spewed everywhere as the attack torched its way upwards. A shower of embers rained down as the flames licked the ceiling. The temperature rose to immeasurable heights, evaporating even the sweat from my skin.

Once Charizard was done, he stood proudly, his tail thumping the ground. The barrier around us was no more, the ground was littered with fainted Gastly. I stood; my eyes instantly searched for the other human figure in the room.

"That was rash, but commendable." A voice spoke out from behind us.

I turned around and saw the ghost type gym leader striding towards us, flanked by a Misdreavus and Haunter. He extended a hand and I took it, giving it a firm shake.

"I have no time for your games, gym-leader Morty. I'm trying to find a m-"

"My apologies, we've been getting some peculiar visitors at the gym lately. Just a precaution." His calm voice cut me off and he let out a small smile.

"Having worked with Aleah on many occasions, it seems you both are polar opposites when it comes to battling. She takes on a very careful, calculated style whereas you are reckless."

I shrugged.

"Anyway, that's beside the point," He glanced at Charizard, then back to me, "Shall we?"

I nodded and took out Aleah's hat from my bag. I handed it to Morty and he inspected it quietly before saying, "We'll need to go somewhere undisturbed." He gestured to his Pokémon and almost immediately we were teleported through space.

We arrived at a dark cave. The air was still and almost suffocating. Charizard snorted in distaste. Morty continued to inspect the hat, before finally he said, "Let's get started."

He placed the hat on the ground right in front of him and crouched over it. He placed two fingers on his temple, and with the other hand he pointed two fingers skyward, palm facing the hat. Eyes shut, the ghost type gym leader furrowed his brows, heightening his focus.

I could feel a shift in the space around us, it felt like there was a suction that attracted the particles in the atmosphere around us.

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

A grimace began to form on Morty's face, his eyebrows knit together, sweat beaded on his forehead. The pressure increased and by his expression, I could tell he was struggling to maintain the power.

"I see it!" He suddenly exclaimed.

"I see a flying aircraft. It looks like a ship of some kind. It's currently hovering over a large city. There are many skyscrapers but I can't pinpoint any signs. She's on this ship. I'm trying to get closer but... She's too f-" Morty's voice trailed off as his body slumped down.

I steadied his limp body against mine, his Pokémon swarmed around me, their cries tender. Through his sporadic breathing, he mumbled, "Her aura dwindles here in Johto, they've moved her to another region."

He took a breath, "There is a city as dark as night. I could see it. This doesn't feel good, Red. Her energy—it felt different. Team Rocket has started to make their move. You have to go. Now."


	10. New Mission

**[ Eva ]**

「Plasma Frigate」

"Eva!" Ginny's voice rang in my ears. Her strawberry-pink hair made her easy to spot in the long hallway. She ran up to me, swiftly dodging the other grunts that were lazing their way through the hallway.

We met in the middle. She smiled up at me, her cheeks flushed.

"I've helped you move your stuff." She puffed, visibly out of breath.

The confusion on my face must have been clear as the petite grunt immediately followed up with an explanation.

"Oh, you couldn't have thought the room you woke up in was yours, right?" She giggled, "Trust me, in team Rocket, with great power comes a huge room. You were only in my room so that someone could watch over you while you were recovering."

Before I could say anything, Ginny grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me along. How in the world did such a petite girl harness that much energy?

She led me down multiple hallways, up a couple flights of stairs, taking several turns here and there, until finally she came to a halt before a set of double doors in in the middle of a plain hallway that looked strikingly identical to all the ones we passed by before.

How does anyone manage to navigate this place? The whole place was built like a maze. Giovanni could not have expected me—who was suffering a severe case of memory loss, to be able to get around by myself in this place.

That man seriously expected too much from me.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" Ginny's words snapped me out of my thoughts. She excitedly punched a combination of numbers into the pin pad on the wall adjacent to the doors, itching to reveal to me her _surprise._

I forced a smile. Trying to look the least bit excited to see my living quarters, even though location wise it had already scored a negative ten out of ten. The double doors slid open. Hiding behind those doors, was a room large enough to comfortably house 8 full grown Tyranitars, maybe even 10.

The room was fully furnished. A massive bed relative to the size of the room was centred in the middle. Pushed up against the wall on one side of the room was multiple bookshelves brimming with books. On the opposite side, was the private bathroom attached to a giant walk-in closet which I could never imagine myself having any use for.

One would not believe we were on a ship, if not for the large windows that spanned the back of the room. Those huge windows had their curtains drawn back to reveal a mesmerizing view. Looking up, there was the midnight blue sky, speckled by dozens of stars. Looking down, a vibrant city illuminated under our feet. I was taken aback by the sight and even more so by the realization that night had already fallen.

It seemed my biological clock has yet to adjust itself.

Ginny pranced around the room like a child in a candy store while my brain struggled to keep up with my eyes. I walked towards the centre of the room. Running a finger over the expensive linen that was draped across the bed, I could only begin to imagine the life I used to live with so much space for myself.

My gaze landed on the white machine that stood quietly in the corner of the room. I walked over to it and noticed the familiar gleam of red and white Pokéballs. This must be the new team Giovanni had prepared.

I counted only 3 Pokéballs. Picking up one of them, I immediately pushed the white button. In a flash of red light, a Pokémon appeared before me.

It was a Woobat. Screeching as it made its appearance, the fluffy-blue-ball of a Pokémon flapped it leathery wings against the otherwise calm and unmoving air. The machine that incubated the Pokéballs was also equipped with a small screen that showed me information about each of the Pokémon. This Woobat was male.

"Hey there." I reached out a hand to stroke the Pokémon's shaggy fur, only to have it fly right by my outstretched hand to explore the room.

_Wow. Great start, Eva._

I put down the first Pokéball and reached for another. Pushing the button, a shroud of dark smoke escaped from the ball, revealing a Gastly. Similar to the Woobat before it, the purple ghost Pokémon barely acknowledged me as it relished its freedom. At that point, I was beginning to doubt I was the _skilled_ Pokémon trainer Ginny was referring to. The machine indicated that Gastly was female.

My final Pokémon was a Sneasel. The blue-furred bipedal bounded out from the red beam, its sharp claws brandishing the air. In its feline eyes, I recognised the same menacing gaze instilled in the Rocket admins.

"Fitting, aren't you?" I said my hand still outstretched. Sneasel stared at my palms as if they were stained with filth. I sighed at yet another rejection.

"Aw, that's the cutest sight I've ever seen!" Ginny squealed in delight, unable to read the highly depressing atmosphere.

Sneasel jerked its velvet head away, uninterested in me. It joined the other two in exploring their new environment.

"Don't worry, Eva. They'll soon recognise your power, then they'll have no choice but obey." Ginny said in an attempt to console me. Dejected, I registered that the Sneasel was a female and switched off the machine.

"What about your Pokémon, Ginny?" I asked. Come to think of it-with how much knowledge she knew of Team Rocket, it was a surprise that she was not an admin herself. Well, I guess if we were best friends before, she would be at least a high-ranking grunt or something. The whole Team Rocket hierarchy confused me.

"Me?" She repeated with a softer tone, suddenly avoiding my eyes as she released her Pokémon, "I'm not as strong as you, Eva. I only have this little guy."

A Whimsicott appeared, staring at me with unblinking doll eyes. The small wind-veiled Pokémon then floated up into the air and rested on its trainer's shoulder. I could only nod in approval of the adorable sight, the duo was a perfect match for each other.

"He may be really small, but he's feisty and we do our best together." She smiled at her Pokémon, giving it a pat on its fluffy head. I could not help but envy the bond they shared. Meanwhile, with the current state of my team—no, they still had much to learn.

It made me wonder if I had shared any sort of bond with my Pokémon from before the accident. _Do they still think of me? Where were they now? Did the trainer do something to them?_ So many questions but I knew I might never find out the answer, not with Giovanni watching me like a hawk.

"Oh right! I was supposed to show you your next mission." Ginny piped, pulling out a small device from her pocket. At a touch of the screen, the device whirred to life and produced a projection in mid-air.

A high-tech virtual map of a large mass of land spread out before us. It showed us the finest details from the rolling hills to the snow-capped mountains to the barren deserts.

"Welcome to Unova!" Ginny exclaimed. She pointed to a blinking red dot over a large city, "Here are our current coordinates, hovering directly over the great Castelia City."

"At daybreak, boss has ordered for the dispatch of two teams to the Relic Castle, just north of here." She pointed to the desert fringing the city, "Sources tell us there is a rare, powerful Pokémon lurking deep within that ancient structure. Imagine if we got our hands on that Pokémon, how impressive would that be?"

"We have little knowledge of the Pokémon so we ought to be extra careful, but I'm not too worried since we have the two strongest trainers in Team Rocket working together!"

I wish I could match Ginny's exuberance about working with Proton but it was near impossible. I could only find comfort in that Proton's company would provide assurance, should I forget the skills everyone claimed I had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 chapters in, XX to go hahaha!!! I really hope you are enjoying this story! I would love to know if you do so please leave a comment or bookmark this story! Thanks again for reading this far <3


	11. Proton Gets Eaten

**[ Eva ]**

「Castelia Outskirts」

The air was dry.

I could feel each individual bead of sand brush past my skin as they were carried gently by the wind. The breeze took them towards the looming city behind us. But before the desert sand had the chance to erode the steel skyscrapers of Castelia city, the beads were stopped by a row of strategically planted trees. Ahead of us was an unforgiving terrain that, despite its harshness, had become a key tourist attraction in region and a major pain in the ass for residents of Castelia city.

As the sand underfoot grew in size, from scratchy beads to soft loamy piles to shifting dunes, the groans from the Rocket grunts seemed to grow as well. There were around 20 of us on this mission. The grunts were all dressed in the same black clothes with the red R across the chest whereas the admins—Proton and I—had matching white jumpsuits with red detailing.

Walking alongside Ginny in the group, something bothered me. Unlike the grunts, it had nothing to do with the sand, and everything to do with the conversation Ginny and I had last night. Ever since the assembly, I thought asking her about my past would be able to ease the growing frustration on my chest. But I was wrong, her words only managed to increase it tenfold.

Recalling our conversation from the night before, Ginny had cheerfully assured me that what I heard in the assembly was true—Team Rocket indeed had a history of thieving Pokémon from their trainers and trapping wild Pokémon for our experiments.

To make things worse, she had also added that to be in my position, all Team Rocket admins needed to prove loyalty and capability to our duties. In other words, having once supported and carried out those devious acts-I was no different to the likes of Proton.

Even the way Ginny described my past self, it almost felt like I looking at a completely different person. Was I really capable of being that ruthless and conniving?

There was no one else to answer that question. Ginny was my best friend; she would know me better than anyone in the damn organisation-even better than myself at this point. If I could not even trust her...

"Aww, I just got these shoes and now they're all sandy." the pink-haired grunt mumbled from next to me, disrupting my thoughts.

She tried to lighten her steps over the dunes, but her efforts were in vain as she tripped on a rock buried under the sand. I caught her before she could earn herself a mouthful of sand.

Ginny grinned at me, brushing her strawberry pink hair aside. How was it that such an innocent face could survive Team Rocket?

The sun slowly started to make its presence known. Having tracked through this desert for close to an hour, it almost seemed impossible for us to find what we were looking for before the tourists started arriving.

That was until I heard the growing commotion from Proton's rally a few feet ahead of us.

I rushed towards them, only to find them crowded around a patch of sand with their mouths hanging open.

"Where's Proton?" I asked the grunt closest to me.

"T-the sand... A-a-ate h-him." The terrified grunt raised a trembling finger towards the middle of the circle the created.

I sighed and shook my head. So much for being ruthless and conniving...

Grabbing an empty Pokéball, I aimed it at the middle of the circle where Proton was eaten and threw. Surely enough, the sand started sinking as soon as the weight of the ball touched the surface.

Quicksand.

I released Gastly from its Pokéball. Waking from its sleep, it screeched at me.

"Gastly, squeeze through the sand there and tell me if there's anything on the other side."

Sluggishly, the Pokémon obliged.

The grains did not even budge as Gastly sunk down. Once the last of its purple fumes disappeared into the ground, I heard a high-pitched screech.

That was my cue.

"Ginny, I'm heading in through here to go after Proton. You should take the grunts back to the ship, they'll only cause more trouble once the tourists arrive." I took off my hat and put it in her hands.

"Let us know once you get back to the ship." I said as I walked cautiously into the middle of the circle.

"But, Eva..." Before Ginny could complete her sentence, I felt the sands shifting and shut my eyes as it swallowed me.

There was a moment when I could not breathe. I felt the grains of sand slip into my mouth and up my nose.

Is this how it feels to be eaten?

Then, air rushed to my face as I felt myself falling. It was not long before my fall was broken by a growing pile of sand. I had landed on my butt.

A stream of sand fell onto my head, tumbling down my face. I was starting to get sick of all the sand.

I shook the grains out of my bangs and opened my eyes. Only to see Proton staring down at me, Gastly floating meekly by his side.

"Where are the rest of them?" the admin asked, slightly annoyed.

"I've sent them back. None of them dared make the jump, not after seeing you get eaten."

"What a bunch of losers. All of them." He rolled his eyes. He looked back at me and kicked sand onto my legs, "Get up, we have a Pokémon to find."

I sighed but said nothing. Bickering with him right now would not do me any good, not when my Pokémon seemed to prefer his company over mine. A sense of dread washed over me as I fixed the position of my bag on my shoulder and hurried after the green-haired admin.

Looking around, grains of sand trickled from the ceiling, each with their own quicksand lying above, just waiting for their next victim. The warnings for tourists to stay off the sand now all made sense. This place was full of traps.

But beyond the sand dunes that were continuously growing in size, it seemed we had fallen into a chamber. Eroded sandstone walls kept the ceiling from collapsing on us. Upon closer inspection, there were carvings in the stone walls, composed of a variety of drawings and designs. The chamber was unusually well-lit, there was no way sunlight could pierce through the sandy ceilings, yet it seemed like the sandstone emitted a glow that brightened up the whole space.

"I hope you know where you're going." I said as I matched Proton's pace.

We walked through a giant stone archway into a new chamber. This one was different from last; it was much larger and instead of the sand dunes the ground was flat and barren—save for the sandstone pillars that lined the centre of the chamber.

Barely sparing me a glance, Proton scoffed and reached for the Pokéballs that decorated his belt, plucking one off.

"Firstly, Eva, I'm in charge here. Me, not you." he said with a bite to his words, "Secondly, I believe you have bigger problems."

As soon as the words left his mouth, I felt it almost instantly—the unnerving presence that loomed over us. My gaze darted around the chamber—there was nothing. Proton tossed his Pokéball into the air and Sableye materialized, clawing at the ground with its sharp claws.

"Keep moving." He ordered, leading us forward through the chamber as the invisible gaze pierced through us from every direction. The chamber was eerily quiet, accentuating the echoes of our footsteps against the stone.

We made it halfway, I could see an archway identical to the one we just passed earlier at the far end of the chamber. Vases, pots and stone slabs decorated both sides of the archway like an entrance to a throne room. The next chamber was shrouded in darkness unlike the ones we explored before. Sweat formed in my palms, Gastly floated quietly just over my shoulder, the tension in the air made us all uneasy.

As we drew closer to the darkness in the other room, the presence grew stronger, as if something was anticipating us, it was nauseating. There was a shift in Proton's stance, the arrogant vibe seemed to have disappeared, he looked almost scared.

"Proton, I think we should-" I start but as soon as the words leave my mouth, I noticed the pieces of decoration were quivering, swaying like they were not actually there. Fortunately, Proton had noticed it too.

"Sableye, shadow sneak." He commanded his Pokémon under his breath.

Sableye's shadow extended, creeping up to one of the vases. With a swift blow, the vase toppled over, and smashed onto the hard floor.

Just as we expected to see fragments scatter across the floor, the chamber is thrown into darkness.

Darkness-coupled with a loud screech, carried by an ominous wind that now ripped through the chamber. I covered my ears, but not out of fear.

There was something else.

The darkness had summoned a separate feeling in me. A feeling I could hardly ignore...

It felt like a tug at the back of my mind.


	12. Thickhead

[ Eva ]

「Relic Castle」

Blinded and deafened, I used my hands to shield my eyes from the wind and called out for Gastly. My voice was snatched by the wind. However, the faint sweet smell of Gastly's fumes told me it was still close by.

I extended my arms, hoping to get a feel of my surroundings. There was nothing solid within an arm's reach. Then, apart from the strong winds blowing solely in one direction, a separate sensation tickled my chin.

Dipping my chin into the sensation, I got a strong whiff of a sweet scent, thus confirming my predictions. It was Gastly's fumes. I imagined it using my body to avoid being blown away by the savage winds.

I dug my heels into the ground. If the wind should get any stronger, even I would lose my footing. Cautiously, I lowered myself down into a crouch, paying extra attention to that tickle on my chin. Fumbling with my bag, I manage to zip it open and hastily tuck Gastly inside.

Then, I shifted to lie flat on my belly, my eyes sealed shut as the grains of sand laid siege to my face. My fingers found the grooves on the stone and I began to drag myself across the floor. If I could just get to the point where the ground meets the wall.

A few hard shoves later, there was pain in my elbows and knees as they scraped the rough ground. I clenched my teeth, my frustration growing. From what I remembered before the darkness and chaos, I couldn't be too far off, it was just a few feet aw—

I gave one last shove, only to plant my face into a rock-hard structure. A strong sense of relief flooded me, numbing out the pain. With the solid structure to guide me, I positioned myself on the back face of it-where there was relief from the wind. My muscles screamed as I caught my breath.

Rubbing rogue grains of sand out of my eyes, I could finally open them. The room was still dark and I could hardly see anything. However, if I strained my eyes enough, I could just faintly make out a golden gleam floating a close distance away.

_A wild Pokémon?_

I feel something slither down the side of my face and wipe it off impulsively. It was sticky and gave off a metallic smell—blood. I pressed my palm against my forehead and felt the sharp sting travel from my temples down my cheek.

_Great. As if you don't have enough problems to handle already._

Just as that thought crossed my mind, a sudden flash to brightened the room. Reflexively, I shield my eyes with my bloodied hands. Through my fingers, I squint my eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness.

It took a while for my sight to be restored. But soon, I could get a good look around. I found myself crouched behind one side of the archway, not far from where we stood before.

Just a few feet away I could see Proton sheltered behind a stone pillar. The source of the light came from his Sableye, whose eyes shone just that much brighter. The admin's green hair had been ravaged by the wind and there were prominent cuts down his cheek. Between us, I was not sure who was in worse condition, but seeing him like that made me think:

_Hah. Sucker._

My gaze finally landed on a golden Pokémon that floated mid-air between us. It has its back against me. From behind, it looked like a floating golden slab with four arm-like shadows sprouting from its side. The distinct coffin-like appearance was enough for me to identify the Pokémon—Confagrigus.

_I remember seeing the Pokémon for the first time when— when- when I was..._

A dull throb started to pulse from the back of my head. Giving up trying to recall the memory, I realized, that the onslaught of ominous winds had ceased. Confagrigus must have been startled by the sudden flash of light as well.

Without the attack of wind and sand, I could let Gastly out and begin the offense.

Only the wild Pokémon did not have the slightest interest in me, it seemed to have its sights set solely on the Rocket Admin a few feet away.

Quickly realising the situation he was in, Proton's eyes widened in shock. That appearance lasted only a few seconds before his gaze fell serious again and the notorious gleam in his eyes made me shiver.

I recognised that gleam. It belonged to the boss himself, Giovanni.

The admin brushed himself off and gestured to his Sableye. Immediately, the purple Pokémon received the command and launched itself at the incoming foe. Its claws were shrouded in shadows as it slashed at Confagrigus' gold exterior.

The attack was powerful, however, the gold Pokémon did falter. Its advances only became more threatening and its high-pitched screeches more deafening. There was no doubt the Pokémon was strong; it had even laid a trap for the both of us.

I needed to act. Averting my gaze from the confrontation, I unzipped my backpack and was instantly greeted by Gastly's soft screeches. Since the wild Pokémon was unsuspecting of what was behind its back, we had the advantage.

If I could just get Gastly to land smog and poison the Pokémon, that would weaken its defences. There was the risk that Confagrigus would instead retaliate against us, in that case, Gastly could attack with Hex and use the poison from earlier to protect us.

Right then, with my plan formulated, I could n— **CLANG!!**

I snapped back around. For the two seconds I was distracted, what could have possibly happened during that?

I found myself looking back at a fainted Confagrigus on the ground. Proton had his feet propped up against the wild Pokémon's head, wearing a smug look and his Sableye stood limp but proudly by his side.

"Ah shame, it thought it had me." The green-haired admin snickered.

I stared dumbfoundedly. My mind trying to wrap itself around what I was seeing.

"Well, at least now we know where the real prize is hiding." His gaze lied straight ahead in the next chamber.

Without another glance, he tramped over the fainted Pokémon and towards his prize.

Coming to my senses, I shouted after him, "Proton! Wait! Stop!"

He did not bother responding. His eyes transfixed on what lied ahead.

"You...!" I grabbed ahold of his arm and used my whole body to finally bring him to a halt, all the while earning myself the agonising screams from my elbows and knees.

Proton looked at me with grey eyes filled with annoyance and his face was fixed with a frown.

"You're injured and your Sableye is in no shape to fight again." I tried to sound as assertive as I could.

The admin ripped his arm from my grasp. "You say that just so _you_ can take the prize while I'm distracted."

_What a thickhead._

"At least give your Pokémon some potions first, the prize is going nowhere." I chose to ignore his last statement and shoved the healing items into his hand.

He stared at them blankly as if he did not know how to use them. It took all my self-control to not roll my eyes at his incompetence.

I snatched one of the bottles from his hands. Dropping to a crouch, I applied the potion onto the poor Sableye that had been staggering behind us all along. The Pokémon's body was limp and its head tilted pitifully.

I could not even begin to imagine what Proton made his Pokémon do that took down that sturdy Confagrigus so quickly. Yet the Sableye still seemed so eager to please its trainer that it kept up its illuminating flash even in its injured state.

Seeing it as such made me wonder why all the Pokémon seemed to revere Proton. He just seemed like an immature brute who only knew how to battle.

After a few gentle sprays, the purple Pokémon was all healed up and its bejewelled eyes shone with a vibrant colour once again.

Standing back up, I shot Proton a dirty look. He had been impatiently tapping his feet against the ground this whole time. The admin acknowledged I was done with a click of his tongue.

Not even a simple thank you was muttered.

"And you?" I asked, gesturing to the cuts in his arm that became more obvious as he crossed them across his chest.

"Tch. Take a look at yourself first." He replied rolling his eyes.

Again, I had to fight the urge to connect my fist to his face. The only thing that stopped me was the pain in my fingers and I had to admit, he was right—I was in horrible shape.

Too bad I left all the first aid items with Ginny and the other grunts, knowing they would need it more than us. Hopefully, they've made it back to the ship unscathed so my sacrifices would not be in vain.

With Sableye back by his side, Proton continued forward. His steps were noticeably more cautious than before. Gastly and I followed closely behind.

As soon as we passed under the archway, we were enveloped in a new sensation. The layout of the chamber was similar to that of the last, but the abiotic conditions were enough to make it feel like we walked into a whole different place.

Heat radiated from every surface, drastically increasing the temperatures. The air encasing us was dry and unmoving, providing little convection of the sweltering heat. It felt like we were walking through a furnace.

We pushed forward. Sableye's flash, though useful, could only illuminate the space within a fixed radius around the Pokémon itself. The far end of the chamber, where flash could not reach, still remained shrouded in darkness.

Sweat formed on my skin, but it did not stay long. The minute the salty liquid formed; it would begin evaporating into the air. Gastly screeched with discomfort.

I could tell Proton's patience was waning as well. Staring at his back, which was now saturated with sweat that the fabric of the white uniform became slightly see-through, I could see the outlines of his shoulder blades.

I mentally slapped myself and shifted my gaze over his shoulder instead, to the seemingly never-ending darkness that lied ahead. Only this time, I noticed a faint glow within the darkness that I could swear was not there a moment ago.

"Do you see-"

"Shut up."

Just as he snapped those words at me, the orange glow expanded and six petal-like structures unfurled from the once circular shape. They extended outwards forming the shape of a flower, casting a warm tinge onto the shadows around it. I could not help but be in awe of the entrancing display.

And then, all at once, the petals began to harmoniously rotate in a circular clockwise motion. Gradually getting faster and faster. As I tried to make sense of it all, I noticed that with each rotation, the intensity of the warm glow seemed to grow as well.

It grew brighter and brighter, eventually outdoing Sableye's flash. But it did not stop there, the little warm glow that we were once admiring had grown into a flaming red fire flower.

Then, as a luminous bright yellow circle started to form out of its fiery centre, I realised—it was planning to fire that highly concentrated beacon of light straight into our retinas.

"Cover your eyes!" I shouted as I tackled the unsuspecting Proton from behind, pushing him face-first into the ground.

Just before the blinding light split through the darkness, like sunlight after an eclipse, I buried my face into the admin's back and prayed he would not kill me afterwards.


	13. Aleah's Rescue Team

[ Red ]

「Castelia City Wharf」

Morty was right. A large city loomed ahead. However, it was midday and not nearly as dark as the ghost-type gym-leader described in his vision.

There were only so many large metropolitan cities across the country that loosely fit into the gym-leader's description. This included Saffron in Kanto, Goldenrod in Johto, Rustboro in Hoenn, Jubilife in Sinnoh, Castelia in Unova, and Lumiose in Kalos.

Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn had been ruled out as the presence had been too weak for somewhere so close by. Thus, Professor Oak had contacted his connections in the Kalos region, urging them to be on the lookout. The International Police, based in the Sinnoh region, had been notified of our findings as well.

With that, Unova was the only region left uncovered. It was planned that I would only stay a week-just long enough to scout out any suspicious dealings involving Team Rocket.

"Welcome to Castelia City—the city of Grandeur!" The ship's captain started. His introduction of the city and local places of interest, made it seem like Goldenrod City could hardly compare to Castelia's size.

From where I sat by the window, I watched the waves slosh against the hull of the ship. Up on the pier, workers were scurrying about, preparing to dock our ship. I stretched my legs under the seat in front of me, sitting down continuously for the fifteen hours had made all the nerves in my calves numb.

The last-minute decision to come to Unova meant that travel by water was the only viable way. Air tickets were usually booked out months ahead. Besides the longer travel times, I preferred water over air anyway.

Shaking out my arms, I return my attention to the window. There were five piers on this wharf as the ship's captain explained, each with its own name. The wharf itself was made to resemble a human palm.

However, that was not what interested me. My attention had been drawn by the humongous vessel that was docked in two piers down.

Comparatively, our ship was a mere Joltik. I could not think of anything that was large to require transportation by a vessel of that size.

That aside, the more I observed its structure, the more it resembled a pirate ship. No freight ship would incorporate tall masts, large sails, and wooden exterior into its design.

_Could it be?_

I was reminded of a separate item Morty included in the description of Aleah's presence. A large flying ship.

It was hard to believe that finding Team Rocket just moments after arriving in a new region was even plausible. So was the possibility that a vessel of such massive size could even take flight.

However, I could not help look at the ship with growing suspicion.

If my assumption were true, those scoundrels were hiding in plain sight, meaning that whatever scheme they had planned did not involve staying hidden. I shuddered at that thought.

Our ship started to slow to a stop, I could feel it through the sluggish churning of the engine that vibrated through the floorboards. As the intensity of the vibrations decreased, so did my patience. I tapped my foot on the ground—being forced to sit and watch the crew take their time with the docking procedures was aggravating.

Unable to cope with my own restlessness, I decided to stand up to retrieve my belongings from the overhead compartments. It would save time as I would not have to battle the other passengers to retrieve my bag. After all, I had just a week to search all of Unova's 15 cities.

Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, I stood up quickly. But, before I could even touch my bag, I heard:

"Red! What are you doing? Sit down!"

_Oh, right. You still have her._

A pair of hands forced me back into my seat. I clenched my jaw as some passengers turned their attention towards us. Lowering my head, I pulled my cap down to shield my face.

When I was confident they had looked away, I turned to the chestnut-haired girl in the seat behind me. She stared right back at me with her frivolous blue eyes. Smiling from ear-to-ear, she twirled a strand of her hair with a gloved finger.

"I'm just here to make sure you don't make dumb decisions that might put everyone in danger." Green piped cheerfully, winking at me, "You know, just like the old times."

Her jovial energy was almost suffocating. For the trip, I had made it a point to study the map of Unova and plan out where to start my search, however, all that came to a tragic end when Green decided she would, instead indulge me with her relationship troubles.

To make things worse, the Professor knew exactly what he was doing when he shoved two tickets into my hand instead of one.

_"You'll need backup." Professor Oak said, "They're unpredictable and we have no information, no data, nothing that can tell us what they're planning."_

_"We all agree that now's not a good time for you to be alone, Red. Furthermore, it’s not like you two haven't worked together in the past. This is for you, me, and everyone."_

There was nothing I could have said that would have changed the Professor's mind.   
Even though I hated to admit it sometimes, the old man always knew what was best.

Taking a look at Green's bubble of light and happiness, I sighed. Was it possible for someone to go through so much and still come out as nothing happened? Evidently so.

Her indestructible bubble had stood the test of time and the Professor knew this-it was probably one of the reasons he thought her tagging along to Unova would be ideal.

We had known each other since we were mere Pokédex holders trying our hardest to become champions. The last time we had worked together was before I ascended Mt. Silver and changed everything. I remember she was one of the ones who frequented the peak with warm gifts and the notion of returning home.

Putting away that memory, we finally got the signal from the cabin crew that it was safe to move about. In that instant, the whispers of excitement filled the entire space.

I collected my backpack from the overhead compartments, briefly checking on Pikachu—who was sleeping soundly in his Pokéball.

Another thing about this trip—I no longer had my usual team with me. Team Rocket had established that they knew a lot more about Aleah and me than what we thought we disclosed. Whether it be battle styles, strengths, or weaknesses, there was a possibility that the organisation managed to acquire all that information.

It was no longer safe for any of us to keep our companions. Hence, our teams had to be switched out. I only had Pikachu on me and Green only had her Absol for the time. We were to retrieve the new Pokémon from the Professor as soon as we arrive.

As I stood there waiting for Green, I noticed that of the other passengers, a large portion were small families with young children. Children who did not hesitate to make their anticipation known.

The young girl in the next aisle started jumping up and down excitedly as soon as she stood up. There was a small Caterpie perched on her shoulder.

"Mom! Mom! Can we go get Castelia Cones? Please, oh please with a Cherubi on top?"

"Of course, sweetie," the mother replied, trying to calm her daughter down, "Just be patient, okay?"

"I know, I know. But-but can we go now?" The young girl grabbed hold of her mother's hand and tugged, oblivious to everything her mother just said. The Caterpie climbed its way onto the top of the girl's head as if to show its support.

Her mother laughed apologetically at the passengers around her, holding firmly onto her daughter's hand.

"Red, oh, Red. I want Castelia cones too." Green whispered into my ear, mimicking the young girl.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged her off.

"Awh bummer, I totally forgot Ice Boy here doesn't like ice-cream." She pouted, using the nickname she had come up with way back.

She positioned her tan sling bag across one shoulder, sweeping her waist-length hair over the other. She continued, "I heard Castelia cones were so good, they made your mouth feel like clouds."

I chose to ignore the rest of Green's senseless rants about ice-cream, until finally, we stepped outside the ship, down the ramp, and onto the pier.

The sun shone down and the sky was clear. The gentle sea breeze brushed past us, carrying the salty scent of the ocean. I looked up to the towering skyscrapers up ahead, who would have thought to build a large city right next to the ocean.

"Ahh, this sure brings me back, " Green quit her whining as she lifted her face up to the sky, "to when it was just me, you, Blue, and the whole of Kanto to explore. The good old times."

Looking at her, reminiscing the past. I smiled just a little. Those were definitely one of the happier times.

We were carefree youngsters with such vivid dreams. Unbothered by expectations, with no such thing as a reputation to uphold. Living day by day just for ourselves.

If I could return to those times, I would not have changed a thing. Indeed, I would have wished for it to stay exactly the way it was. After all, it was because of a selfish act I made in pursuit of my _dream,_ that caused everything to spin out of control.

Green noticed my silence, "Well, Ice Boy. It’s just me and you—the Aleah Rescue Team. Where do we start?"

_The Aleah Rescue Team._

My selfish dreams—I will put them behind me, bury them in the flow of time. For now, I have been entrusted to protect someone else's dream—someone much more important.

_Aleah, I'm coming for you._

_Please hold on just a little longer._

I thought about the vessel that waited on the other side of the wharf and turned to Green, "How about an adventure?"

She beamed a smile back at me.


	14. Green Vs Ginny

[ Red ]

「Oceanfront Road」

"When you said _adventure_ , Red, I really did not expect us to just walk 50 meters then stop again." 

Green stood before me with a sour look on her face. Her blue eyes were narrowed and she had her hands on her hips, "Are you trying to be funny, Ice Boy?"

Putting a finger to my lips, I shushed her, and instead gestured for her to look at the massive vessel that was docked two piers down from where we disembarked.

Its enormous size allowed it to remain still and unmoving despite the choppy waves that battered its hull. Its peculiar design—resembling that of a pirate ship—had also caught my attention from the moment we approached the wharf.

"Yes. Yes. I do _see_ the massive ship that's docked on the pier... Literally, _everyone_ sees it. There are even tourists taking photos with it." The trainer rolled her eyes, her words coated with sarcasm.

Her observation was true. There were indeed multiple small families flocking to view the massive vessel as well. However, something else still bothered me.

Seeing as her words garnered no response, Green added, "Don't you think it's dumb that Team Rocket will choose to _hide_ somewhere where everyone can see them."

"They're not hiding." I corrected her, my scrutinizing gaze never leaving the vessel.

"Ahh, I see. How silly of me. Well, alright then, Detective Red." Her sarcastic tone did not falter but, to my relief, that was the end of her rants—allowing me to thoroughly inspect the vessel in peace.

Upon close inspection, I made a few discoveries.

Firstly, the wide gangplank that was lowered from the vessel onto the pier, allowing access to the deck—by the looks of it, that was the only way aboard.

Secondly, there was a questionable lack of security around the gangplank—anyone could have climbed aboard if they dared.

Thirdly, once on board, if there was a passageway in to or out of the vessel interior, it was hidden expertly—this probably explained the loosely guarded exterior.

Thus far, there had been no activity aboard that would suggest team Rocket's presence.

But my final discovery was that there were multiple large generators situated on both sides of the deck, partially hidden behind some wooden barrels. There would be no need for so many generators to power a regular vessel... Unless it should fly.

This fuelled my growing suspicion in relation to gym-leader Morty's visions. The ship that hovered over a dark city.

Turning to Green, I decided I should explain the basis behind my assumptions.

"Green, if you see the grey generators on top of the deck-" I started, only to then realise I was talking to myself. Green no longer stood where she did minutes ago.

I stood up abruptly, almost tripping over my own legs. I had been so transfixed on the vessel, I failed to even notice she left my side.

Trying to keep calm, I frantically scanned the surroundings for her familiar chestnut-brown hair.

_Where could she possibly have gone?_

My heart rate started to pick up. There was no sign of her anywhere—it was like she disappeared.

_Did Team Rocket see through us again? Had this been a trap all along?_

Instinctively, the feeling of dread started to flood my senses. Losing someone right before my eyes—that anguish haunted me, I clenched my fists, trying to suppress it.

But I was in no shape to resist my emotions that were all too recent and real. That was until...

I caught sight of something very odd and my fear was instantly replaced with the slightest bit of relief mixed with horror.

I found Green.

Except it was not really her...

Green's disguise was of a blonde lady in a red dress and sunglasses. Her giveaway was the tan sling bag hanging off her shoulder and... how she was brazenly making her way up the gangplank to the massive vessel.

Upon making eye contact with me, she smiled and gave me two thumbs up.

If the Professor thought my actions were rash and irrational, he has yet to see how Green dealt with situations. Though she may appear frank and forthright in her speech, she was still the most reckless and cunning of all of us.

Knowing Green's habits first hand, it was too late to stop her now. She was already halfway up the ramp and getting her off without causing a ruckus was practically impossible.

Cursing under my breath, I snapped myself out of my panicked fit and made my way onto the pier, keeping a close eye on the disguised trainer. As I passed by a large sign that read **Prime Pier,** I adjusted my cap over my eyes, wary of prying eyes that could be lurking anywhere.

At this point, Green had reached the top of the deck. It was right then when I expected to see alarms blaring, activation of metal barriers, and a horde of grunts rushing out to face the intruder—but instead, there was nothing.

_They were that complacent?_

Green shot me a confused look. The ship was eerily calm. Trying to wrap my mind around it, I could not help feel like this was an open opportunity for us to-

"Do you think Proton will make it back?" A male voice came from behind me, catching me off guard.

"Of course! Its Proton. He can do anything."

I stiffened as another voice responded, "it’s her, I don't trust. That new one, I don't trust at all."

"Yeah, I hope she gets thoroughly digested by the sand." Said another.

By the increasing volume of their discussion, I knew they were headed in my direction. I had only a few seconds to get a good look at them without them noticing me.

With no time to waste, I swiftly pulled out the map of Unova that I had received from the cabin crew as we disembarked earlier. As the group of them strolled by, I lowered my head behind the map and snuck glances at them.

There were around 20 in total, each dressed in the same black clothes and a red R printed clearly on their chest—Team Rocket.

I felt my heart rate pick up again. This time not out of fear, but of anticipation. I should attack them here and now. They were all just grunts, Pikachu could easily take them all. Then, I would demand them tell me where Aleah was...

_The risks, Red..._

Professor Oak's disembodied voice echoed in the back of my mind again. There must be a better way. _20 vs 2, how could you even think of putting Pikachu through that?_

"Ms. Ginny, when do you think they will return?"

_Ms. Ginny?_ _Since when did grunts use formal language among themselves?_

Sneaking a final glance, the question was directed at a pink-haired grunt at the head of the group. She had a petite stature and an expressionless face.

Anxiously, I returned my attention to the vessel where Green was now busy taking photos with her Pokégear. I could not tell if she was actually oblivious of the incoming group or just keeping up an act.

"Hey! What are you doing up there?" Ginny called out; her voice assertive.

Green continued to take her photos, ignorant of the first warning. All the grunts were soon onto her.

"Hey, you! Blondie! Get off our ship!"

She turned around, feigning a surprised expression, "Oh? Hello there, dearies. Did you come to see me, the alluring Lady Absol?"

Hearing Green's made up identity, the grunts exchanged confused glances.

Ginny, who was leading the confrontation, muttered some words to the other grunts. They quickly obeyed and the disguised trainer was soon surrounded.

"Did you want autographs? I was just having a photoshoot, you know?" Lady Absol said pompously, "But, why do you all look the same? Are you dearies a troupe or something?"

"We are Team Rocket and this is our ship!" One of the male grunts proclaimed with his chest out.

"Ah, aren't you all just so cute." Lady Absol pinched the cheek of the closest grunt, "You know... I was really hoping to get someone to take some photos of me, you don't mind, do you?"

Green kept up her act as Lady Absol and offered the grunts her Pokégear. However, Ginny was not fazed. Her demeanor definitely set her apart from the others.

Bemused by the stark difference between Ginny's stature and tone, I hardly noticed when she pulled out her Pokéball.

Without warning, a roaring Beartic burst onto the deck. The large Pokémon immediately went after Green, threatening her with its set of massive claws pointed directly at her head.

However, Kanto's strongest female trainer—though in disguise—was not one to stand there as her opponent made their move. While the grunt released her Beartic, Green too had summoned her own.

As a result, Absol now stood with its horn alarmingly close to Ginny's neck. One quick movement could cause blood to spill onto the deck.

The rapid escalation of the situation hardly gave me enough time to reach for my own Pokéball. The families who were happily taking photos earlier had all started to flee at the sight of the unfriendly confrontation. It would only cause more trouble should they alert the police.

Green's really done it now. I clenched my jaw, trying to think of a way out of this mess.

"Ah-ah-ah, that's not very cute, is it?" Green's tone had not changed from Lady Absol, but her stance was completely different with the Beartic's claws just centimetres from her face, "Withdraw your Pokémon, dearie."

Ginny's face showed no signs of emotion as she responded to Green's threat. There was no doubt of it. The unflinching way she held her ground could only be a result of years of training.

From where I stood, I could not hear what the _grunt_ said in response but it made the disguised trainer put both hands in the air and take two steps back.

Tossing her blond locks over her shoulder, she called for Absol. Together, they retreated through the opening between the horde of grunts, back down the gangplank.

As Green departed the ship, I sighed in relief and busied myself with the map in my hands. Though it was tempting to hear what the trainer had discovered through her encounter, I restrained myself.

With so many eyes on us, it would only raise suspicion if I joined her now. Team Rocket knew too much already, we could not let them know that we had already found their headquarters.

Thus, I could only watch as Green sauntered by towards the end of the pier. She did not spare me a glance, but the smirk on her face spoke words only I could decipher.

Green was never one to walk away for a challenge without knowing she has won. Her willingness to give ground could only mean one thing...

She's left the Team Rocket a little parting gift.


	15. The Sand Tells a Story

[ Red ]

「Narrow Street」

"What do you mean you didn't leave anything?"

"I didn't! How could I?" Green rolled her eyes at me, "If you didn't notice, I was surrounded, Red. And why are _you_ so mad? You're not the one almost killed by an ice bear."

She left nothing.

No special tracker;

No secret spy device;

No high-tech audio enhancer;

No upper hand.

I take my cap off and grab a fistful of my hair. _Why did I put so much trust in her?_

"Okay. You're starting to remind me of the Beartic now, please stop. I'm still traumatized."

Right. It was my fault. I should not have placed all my eggs into one basket.

Especially if the basket was named Green. How stupid of me.

I let out a heavy sigh. Leaning my back against the wall of the alleyway we were in, I crouched down and rested my head in my hands.

"I get it, you're disappointed in me. But, look, I was disappointed in your idea of an adventure so now we're even." Green reasoned. From her tone, I could tell she was pouting.

"Also, it's not the end of the world. On the bright side, we now know for sure that boat thing is where they're keeping Aleah. We can just storm the ship and save her. Easy."

Now that she had taken off her blonde disguise and dressed back in her original clothes, her original self—with the irritating optimism had also returned.

I lifted my head to look up at her with narrowed eyes. She returned my gaze with one of her everything-will-be-just-fine smiles.

_Ugh._

I had to admit she had a point. Aleah was somewhere on that ship. Scared and hurt, probably. I needed to get to her as soon as possible.

After the grunts were satisfied with Green's departure earlier, I made sure to get a good look at how they entered the interior of the ship. Sure enough, there was a secret passage built into the centrepiece that supported the mast. With that in mind, we would just have to find a way to gain access through it and we would be able to save Aleah from inside.

But first, we still needed our Pokémon from the Professor. The old man would probably be furious at us for taking this long to contact him.

_Now, would be a good time to get to it._

Getting back to my feet, I composed myself and said, "Let's head to a Pokémon Centre."

"That's more like it, Ice Boy." Green piped, patting my shoulder. That smile never left her face.

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I brought my attention to our surroundings. Green and I had met up again in the mouth of an alley squashed between the two very tall buildings.

The name of the alley— **Narrow** **Street** —wasengraved into the wall of one building. Like its name, it was only wide enough for two people to stand shoulder-to-shoulder. It also had multiple dumpsters pushed against its walls, making it even narrower.

Shaded by the towering shadows of the two buildings, the street was dark and would easily deter most civilians. After studying the Castelia City map, this street stretched for quite some distance and connected right to the other side of the city.

It was definitely a much more preferable route through the city centre, away from the busy crowds on main street.

I took a step forward when Green suddenly spoke up again, "Hey, Red. Look at the ground."

_The ground?_

I looked down at my feet, wondering what could have possibly caught her attention this time.

"There's sand. A lot of it."

I saw them—the fine grains of white left in the shape of footprints on the stone floor. There was not one. Not two. But a whole trail. I could not tell where the trail started but it definitely stretched the length of Narrow Street.

"And it leads to..." Our eyes kept following the sandy tracks and it led us straight back to Team Rocket's vessel. "Did they just come back from the beach?"

We both stood in silence for a moment as I tried to make sense of what I was seeing. _Where did they go? What business did they have leaving their headquarters? And why did it require so many grunts?_

The more I thought of it, the more things just did not seem to add up the way it should, "Green, did you notice anything weird about the grunt with the Beartic?" 

Recalling the conversations I overheard at the pier, the grunt's name was Ginny. I could hardly forget the dauntless way she carried herself, it was almost like she was out for blood.

"You mean the hot-head who tried to kill me? Well, duh, she's crazy."

"Not only that, but she also saw straight through you and barely flinched when Absol had her throat."

"That bit—" I cut her off.

The way Ginny handled the confrontation could only mean that she was a high-ranked member of Team Rocket. It did not make sense that she was dressed exactly like an ordinary grunt. To my knowledge, Rocket members loved power and flaunted it any chance they had.

What was even more mind-wrecking was the fact that Team Rocket was still sending their members out on missions... Especially the ones as strong as Ginny.

"Docking their headquarters in such a public place, like an open invitation. Then, sending their strong trainers away on missions, and leaving their ship defenceless. What exactly are they planning?" I thought out loud—all my certainty from earlier had since been shredded.

"If Aleah was being held there, shouldn't they be on high alert? Are they underestimating us?" Green balled up her fists.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder, "How infuriating. How dare they insult me like that? I'll show them the wrath of Lady Absol!"

She was about to storm back to the vessel when a stranger's voice interrupted us. "I see you two are interested in the likes of Team Rocket?"

Startled, Green spun on her heel and I immediately reached for my Pokéball. We both faced the shadowed alley and posed for battle.

The owner of the voice emerged from behind one of the dumpsters. I had been so sure there was no one nearby and yet— _How long has he been there?_

"Oh, I didn't mean to surprise you two, I just came out for a smoke and could not help overhear your conversation. It was too interesting."

Green and I exchanged wary glances. The voice belonged to a male with dark red hair tied back into a ponytail, a short moustache and thick-rimmed glasses.

"I swear I mean no harm." The male affirmed, showing us his empty hands as he approached.

"I, too, hate Team Rocket. Ever since they've shown up, business has just reached rock bottom. I only wish for them to crawl back to the stink hole they came from."

Searching him up and down, he didn't seem to have any Pokémon on him and his attire consisted of casual jeans and a baggy t-shirt. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Without breaking eye contact, the male stopped just short of us and stuck out a grime-covered hand.

"My name is Flint. And I can tell you exactly what those bastards are planning."

*;

"So, you're a thug, Mr Flint?" Green asked curiously, leaning her elbows on the table as she played with her glass of lemonade.

"Please, just call me Flint." The male answered, smiling at Green's enthusiasm, "And yes, I am indeed. I usually do business around Castelia and Virbank."

"What kind of business do you do?" I asked with my most disinterested tone, rolling my eyes at Green's ridiculous flirting.

"Ha-ha now _this_ I cannot disclose to you youngsters, it is confidential and _illegal_." Flint chuckled softly.

"Is that so?" I replied pointedly.

_Lies, lies, lies._

I would have never trusted some shady person we met in an alleyway, especially not one that looked like he was going through a mid-life crisis. The only reason we were here—seated in some random cafe with him—was because of Green.

"Don't mind Ice Boy here, he's always moody." Green interjected, her signature smile plastered on her face, "So, what do we have to know about those _bastard_ s?"

"Well, the sand tells a story doesn't it." The man took a gulp of his drink, the stench of cigarettes now mixed with coffee.

"Someone I know spotted a group of them hanging around the Desert Resort just north of here early this morning. The word goes that they're on a mission for some rare Pokémon hidden in the Relic Castle."

"Rare Pokémon? How interesting." Green chimed.

"Indeed. And you, young man, made an excellent discovery." Flint addressed me; his prying blue eyes only made an ill feeling rise in my gut.

I jerked my face away from his gaze. He took another gulp of his coffee and continued, "This morning the group was 20, including 2 admin's, identifiable through their different uniforms. But when they returned earlier, there were only the 18 grunts."

"Oh? So, what does that mean, Flint? Do tell us." Green pestered for answers. At this point, I much rather watch the water drip from the tap at the sink than indulge in their conversation.

"Hah. It could either mean, they got into a huge fight and split up or—" the man paused for emphasis, "They died."

"That's enough," I slammed my palms against the table and stood up abruptly, causing my chair to topple over behind me. "This is a total waste of our time."

Everyone in the café turned to look at us but I could not care less. This pointless gossiping had breached the peak of my tolerance.

"We're leaving. Now." I said to Green, making my annoyance clear. Her face was caught mid-smile and her eyes widened at me.

Without saying another word to either of them, I headed straight to the exit. The gaze of all the other customers burned into my back, but my annoyance made it all numb.

Just as I pushed the door open with Green rushing to catch up behind me, Flint raised his voice once again.

"One last thing that might pique your interest," he stroked his red moustache, making sure I could hear his every word, "I heard Team Rocket's got a new admin and... _she's_ quite impressive."

His eyes were fixed on me as if searching for a reaction.

"In fact, impressive enough to be sent on this very mission."


	16. Fire and Blood

[ Eva ]

「Deep inside Relic Castle」

I was not sure how long we stayed in that position—with Proton under me and my face buried in his back—but it was long enough that the smell of his sweat no longer bothered me.

I certainly had not expected the admin to be so compliant. 

As I cautiously peered out with one eye, the blinding yellow light had dissipated and I could only see a red-orange hue on the ceiling.

"I think we're good now," I whispered as I eased off him.

Almost instantly, he stood up with such speed that—had I not braced for it—I would have earned myself a hard fall.

"Get off me." He growled.

I sighed. Again, not a word of thanks. Well, I guess he did a good job restraining himself for the duration of it.

I turned my attention to our surroundings and for a moment, I could hardly believe my eyes. Parts of the chamber had been set aflame. Though still small, the flames were spread out around us, burning vigorously in clusters. Gastly laid right by me, its eyes closed and breathing weakly. Scooping my fainted Pokémon into my arms, I noticed the multiple burns it had sustained on its body. 

Feeling a sudden guilt and anger rise inside me, I mumbled an apology to Gastly and returned it to its ball. I get on my feet, there could only be one possible explanation for this fiery aftermath. My gaze shifted to the end of the chamber, where the once innocent glow was no more. In its place, a large Pokémon stared intently at us.

It did indeed look like a fire flower, just larger and more menacing. I had never seen anything like it—I guess Ginny was not lying when she said it was a rare Pokémon.

Smoky-white fuzz covered much of its upper body, giving it the appearance of a mane. Two devilish-red horn structures protruded from each side of its face. The six petals that I had admired earlier turned out to be its flame-orange wings that it had used to effortlessly scatter embers around. 

There was no telling if Fireflower's unmoving stance was a challenge to battle or a display of its reluctance to engage. However, the fires that it had scattered around us were beginning to link their fiery arms, slowly imprisoning us inside their growing inferno. There was no other choice.

And of course, there was no need to tell Proton that. The green-haired admin had since returned his Sableye to its ball and rolled up his sleeves. He retrieved another ball from his belt.

"Fire, huh? That doesn't scare me." He kissed the Pokéball and tossed it, "I'll drown you."

Lapras emerged from the flash of light. It cried with joy at the sight of the admin and rubbed its massive blue head onto his chest affectionately, disregarding the confrontation that awaited it. Bearing witness to their interaction, I could not help feel there was something odd about this match-up.

"Lapras, focus. Use Hydro Pump now!" Proton commanded and without hesitation, Lapras started drawing water up into its mouth. 

With a shrill, the Pokémon unleashed a blast of water, directed at its foe. Though the attack was powerful, it was highly inaccurate. It could easily be evaded if the Pokémon was fast enough. Surely Proton knew the risks of using a high-powered move on a wild Pokémon we had no knowledge on. However, the admin's face showed no signs of doubt, like he knew something I did not. 

Sure enough, his predictions were right and I was wrong. Fireflower did not budge from its position, it only shielded its body with its orange wings and tanked the blast of icy water. Was there something I missed? There was no reason for the highly-capable Pokémon to take the brunt of the attack, unless—

Not missing the opportunity, Proton continued his attacks, soaking the Pokémon with volumes of water. Fireflower soon began showing signs of weakening, its wings drooped and could no come forward quick enough to defend against Lapras' attacks.

At that moment, I noticed that though it was no longer shielding itself effectively, its wings would still—without fail—protect seemingly unnecessary parts of its body. There could be no other reason for it to do act as such—the wild Pokémon was protecting something. 

Proton knew it, he knew and he used it to his advantage. How could I have only just noticed? As Fireflower defended the next attack, I caught a glimpse of it. Something small and furry clinging onto the mane on the fire type's back.

_You're such an idiot, Eva._

There was no time to waste. I retrieved my own Pokéball and summoned Woobat. Knowing Proton, there was no point trying talk sense into him—he knew no remorse, no mercy. Empathy was like a weakness to him. I needed to stop him before it's too late.

_But, aren't you a Rocket Admin too? Aren't you like hi—No,_ _don't think. The Pokémon needs you..._

My body acted impulsively to the first thing that came into mind, "Woobat! Attract!"

Woobat flew directly into the line of fire of Lapras' next attack. Shuddering, it released a concentrated pink cloud of pheromones directly into the water Pokémon's face.

The chemicals went to work immediately and reduced the great Hydro Pump to a mere Water Gun.

I dare not look at Proton's expression as I rushed over to the other end of the chamber. Thankfully, the burning flames had long been doused by Lapras' attacks thus, clearing a path straight up to the wild Pokémon.

As I approached, I slowed to a walk and spread both palms open in front of me. Hopefully, it would not see me as a threat.

I managed to get just a few feet away from it before Fireflower let out buzz. A loud vibration that drummed in my ears. Heeding its warning, I knew any closer and I would be burnt to crisp, so I stopped. 

Trying to make my movements as slow and predictable as possible, I got onto my knees. I reached for my bag and placed it on the ground in front of me. Wary of Fireflower's many compound eyes watching my every move, I unzipped the front pocket and out tumbled a variety of berries. 

_Thank Arceus! Ginny remembered to pack some last night._

As soon as the berries hit the ground, a high-pitched buzz—different to the one I heard before—was emitted and a small, fuzzy thing dropped down from behind Fireflower. It crawled straight up to the berries and began munching happily, unbothered by my presence. 

There were enough similarities—the fuzzy, white mane and the red horns—for me ascertain that they were a mother-baby pair. As the baby stuffed its face with the berries, I turned my attention to Fireflower, who was dangerously close to burning me alive just a few seconds ago. 

Now, the wild Pokémon seemed more relaxed, her orange wings looked less menacing and her eyes were calm. Getting on my feet, I grabbed the remainder of berries from the bag and offered them to her on an open palm. She stared at me with calculating blue eyes. 

Before she could make a decision, I felt something climb onto my leg and up my body. Without a shred of hesitation or fear, the baby Pokémon maneuvered its way up to locate the remaining berries. I could not help laugh as it clung onto my torso while stretching its neck to continue to munch the delicious berries from my outstretched palm.

As it spurted berry juice all over me, the baby made soft buzzing sounds, sending small vibrations through my body. With the solemn look of approval from Fireflower, I turned around.

"Hey, Proton! Look at th— Oh." My eyes met the admin's unimpressed scowl. He stood with his arm crossed, leaning against a stone pillar. Around him, there was chaos from Lapras trying to smother Woobat with its affection and Woobat doing its best to avoid being literally smothered. 

Seeing the exasperation in his stance, I carefully lowered the baby and its berries onto the ground. Giving Fireflower a small smile, I retreated to Proton. 

_Breathe. Remember to breathe._

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The green-haired admin confronted me, his shoulders' squared, fists clenched, he came close enough for me see the fury burning in his eyes. 

"What am I doing? You were killing them!" I snapped back, glaring right back into his eyes, there was no way I was going to let him scare me.

"I was about to catch them! Like we were supposed to!"

"No, you said _specifically_ you were going to _drown them_."

"So what?! Now, what are we going to do? Beg them to get in the Pokéball?" At least he still had a sense of humour. 

"Yes!! We are!" I yelled at him, my frustration reaching its peak. " _You_ should be thanking me! I saved your butt. Three times! What if I didn't stop you? They would've died. And then, what? How are you going to explain yourself to the boss? He would kick _your_ sorry butt out of the team! Is that what you want, you thickhe—"

I paused mid-sentence, as the green-haired admin rolled his eyes. 

"Are you really that stupid?" He scoffed.

"What?" I huffed. _You forgot to breathe, Eva._

He turned his focus back on me—the rage was still burning in his steel-grey eyes, but unlike before, it was hiding something. 

" _Explain myself to the Boss?_ Who do you think I am?? Some kind of dog?" 

He backed me into the stone pillar and I figured I might have toed a sensitive line.

The admin grabbed me by the collar of my uniform and pushed me into the stone. I grimaced as a sharp edge dug into my back. In the corner of my eye, I see Woobat and Lapras helplessly looking on.

"Need I remind you, Eva, that I'm the strongest _and_ cruelest guy in the whole of Team Rocket? Do you really think the Boss scares me?? Hahaha, that's cute."

I tried to maintain my focus on the words coming from his mouth but the pain had started spread to my pelvis, my neck, and the back of my head.

"I actually can't believe you, Eva. You look down on me when you don't even know me... You're just like the rest of them. It's disgusting."

Patches of red started to blur my vision. My hands now gripped his wrists, trying to draw away some of the force he was using to drive me into the wall. 

"Let me tell you this right now. I do whatever I want, how ever I want. I do bad things because I want to; I am here because I want to be; I put up with you because I'm nice enough to want to. Is that clear??"

Biting the insides of my cheek to stay awake, I nodded my head. Despite the pain and metallic tang of blood filled my mouth, my consciousness was gradually slipping away. Any longer and I would...

"No one can change that. Not Giovanni, not Ghetsis and especially not yo—"

I felt a sudden wind rush by. I had no strength to see what it was but, it made Proton pause mid-sentence and relax his grip on me.

The admin was silent for a few seconds, inspecting something in his hand. 

"Hmph...! I guess your stupidity saved your butt this time." He held it up to my face. Even with my blurred vision, I could tell it was a Pokéball, and inside... was Fireflower. 

He smirked at the shock I wore on my face, and finally released me. 

My knees instantly buckled and I fell. I expected to hit the floor but instead landed on something fuzzy. It took me a moment realise that it was the baby Pokémon that broke my fall.

Resting my face against its fuzz, a section of my back throbbed but I was still conscious. I survived Proton's rage, but I could not feel victorious at all. 

"I'm sorry," I muttered softly to the small Pokémon. 

"Remember this, Eva." Proton spat once more, his back turned against me. 

"My _sorry butt_ doesn't need Team Rocket... It needs me."

Point taken.


	17. A Fated Detour

[ Eva ]

「Castelia Sewers」

**Riiinngg...! Riiingg...!!**

My Pokégear started ringing loudly from the front pocket of my jumpsuit. Startled by the sudden noise, I quickly pulled out the vibrating machine. Without checking the caller's identity, I picked up.

"Hello?" I said cautiously into the receiver.

"Eva? It's Ginny!!" Ginny's cheerful voice rang out of the machine, rivalling the otherwise depressing atmosphere that hung in the air, "we've made it back to the ship now!"

"Ah, that's good news." Hearing her voice made me breathe a sigh of relief. I guess you could say I was worried about her. After all, she was my best friend.

"Yeah but..." Ginny continued, and I realised that I might have spoken too soon, "while we were gone the ship's security system was breached, so now Team Plasma wants to move locations."

Hearing that, I could not help raise an eyebrow. A security breach was not something I expected could happen to the Plasma Frigate.

"I was told to relay this to both you and Proton. We will be heading over to Driftveil City, you two will have to find your way over there. But don't worry, Proton should already know where that is." She informed, mentioning the P-word.

"Oh, yea, about that..." My gaze shifted to the admin walking dismissively ten feet ahead of me—the minimum distance we both deemed tolerable.

"Why? Is something wrong? Are you okay? Did you guys get hurt?" She asked, her cheery voice now filled with concern.

"We're fine! We're just not talking currently." I said, realising how petty that sounded.

"Oh. Did you guys fight again?" She asked without hesitation.

"I guess so." Judging from her reaction, fights between us were not a rare occurrence then.

"I'm not even surprised tee hee. Just make sure you don't kill each other, okay?" _Ha. I'm not the one who needs telling._

Proton noticed my pace had slowed down and turned around. I met his gaze and instantly felt the annoyance crawling under my skin. I stuck my tongue out at him and his frown deepened.

"Oh, Eva, I think Boss wants a word with Proton, could you hand the Pokégear to him please?"

"Sure," I replied and proceeded to chuck the Pokégear at the admin. It hit him square in the chest.

Instant regret flooded me as my shoulders groaned in pain. The agonising sensation was partially due to me pulling a muscle while dragging myself across the ground earlier. However, it was also due to _someone_ having decided to ram me into a stone wall.

I stared as the culprit brought the Pokégear to his ear and started speaking. His face was straight and serious. It was like anger that he expressed before was nothing more than a snapshot in my mind. The fact that he was so indifferent made me even more peeved.

_Wasn't he supposed to be the immature one?_

Realising that our maximum tolerable eye contact of 5 seconds was almost up, I looked away from the admin. I could not believe he had the audacity to act as if nothing had happened. Furious, I turned instead to the fuzzy baby Pokémon walking beside me.

It had been keeping up nicely all this time. I could tell it was not used to being away from the Relic Castle—its eyes seem bewildered by every small change in the environment. Despite that, its small short buzzes also let me know that it was content with tagging along.

Seeing the Pokémon and noticing its resemblance to Fireflower, my fury slowly dissipated and was replaced with a separate feeling.

A feeling that sunk straight into my gut.

I reached down to stroke the baby Pokémon's white mane gently. "Hey, there you fuzzy little thing. You having fun?"

The Pokémon chirped back happily, staring at me with round blue eyes—just like its mother's.

Guilt. That was what I was feeling. Staring into those blue eyes reminded me that I was unable to protect the mother and baby. Worse yet, I had to be saved by Fireflower.

The wild Pokémon had risked herself for me, leaving behind her baby that she fought so hard to protect. If only I had controlled my temper against Proton, they would have been fine.

That experience now gnawed at me. I tried hard not to express the disappointment and embarrassment I had in myself. After all, the baby Pokémon's eyes held no blame.

It chirped again, probably confused as to why I was stroking it with such an absent look on my face. Reeling back my emotions, I decided that the least I could do for Fireflower now was make sure her baby was safe and happy.

I took a deep breath and composed myself. Proton had started to wrap up his conversation with the Boss, I could not let him have the pleasure of finding out I was still hung up on what happened either.

"Don't worry too much about your mum, okay? I'll make sure they take good care of her and you'll be able to see her soon, I promise." I lowered my voice, wary that Proton may be listening and smiled warmly at the baby Pokémon.

It only returned my gaze blankly. Not understanding a word I said, it started spinning excitedly in circles around my feet.

I laughed at its innocence. "Ah, you're so cute. I think I'll call you Fuzzy for now, at least until I find out what you are. Then, I'll give you a cooler name so you can be like your mom, alright?"

Fuzzy ruffled its mane in response but did not cease its spinning. The baby Pokémon's carefree nature had definitely helped ease my emotions.

Was this what it was like to have mutual trust between a trainer and Pokémon? The Pokémon was not mine but it certainly gave me of the warm and soothing feeling that I must have forgotten.

"You shouldn't be making promises you can't keep. They'll only come back to haunt you." Proton caught my attention and chucked the Pokégear back me with terrible aim.

Just when I started to feel better, he had to interrupt again. Cursing under my breath, I reached over and grabbed the Pokégear from where it landed. Shoving it back into my pocket, I glared at him. 

"Who said I couldn't keep this promise?"

"Me. I said that." He said cynically, "I hate to pop your bubble of hope but there is no way for Team Rocket members to own any Pokémon unless it’s been approved by the Boss. Team Rocket is not a charity group, we're villains. Get that into your head."

"Well, then, I'll just quit." I jerked my head away and crossed my arms. Hiding my frustration at him was going to be harder than I thought.

He snorted and rolled his eyes, "Giovanni will never let you go without a fight and trust me, I don't think you or your _Fuzzy_ can handle that."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Well then, what about your Lapras then?"

I just had to point out Lapras—Proton's transport Pokémon. It was a gentle giant—kind and loving, albeit rather too loving. No matter how much I looked at it, it just did not fit into the malicious nature of Team Rocket, nor did it fit in next to Proton himself.

The admin opened his mouth but closed it again. I knew it, he was at a loss for words.

_Score one for Eva. Score zero for Proton._

"Hmph, fine." He finally admitted, shrugging. "Say there was a way to keep a Pokémon of your choice, it's not like I would tell you anyway."

_That's a One-Hit Knock-Out!_

I grit my teeth. He was infuriating, but I could not give in to his taunts—not while Fireflower was still strapped to his belt. I just had to think of another way to save Fuzzy and Fireflower both. A way that did not involve immature admins and evil bosses.

From the corner of my eye, I watched Proton pull something from his pocket. It was a small handheld machine, similar to the one Ginny used to project the virtual map in my room last night.

I imagined he was using it to find the fastest way to Driftveil. Another reason why I had to hold back on unleashing my fury—he was still navigating.

I could only hope he was planning for our detour to be as inconspicuous as possible. Or maybe even plan a stop at the closest Pokémon centre to wash up.

The right side of my face was still smeared with blood from hitting my head earlier and my arms were all dirtied up. It made me feel like I walked straight out of a zombie apocalypse and if anyone were to see me now, I was sure they would think the same.

If not for me, Proton himself needed a stop at the Pokémon centre too, he had definitely sustained his fair share of injuries. Both of us were basically walking beacons for concern.

Thankfully, we had not bumped into anyone to point out how horrible we looked yet. With the help of his Sableye's dig, we managed to find our way out of Relic Castle pretty easily.

From there, we found ourselves in an underground labyrinth beneath the great Castelia City. The labyrinth was pretty much devoid of anyone except us and was supposed to be a shortcut back to the docks. Though it would be pointless for us to head back there after what Ginny had informed.

After studying the small device for a good few minutes, Proton slipped it back into his pocket.

"Move it, we're taking a detour."

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed it? Please consider leaving kudos or comments! It means more than you know ;)


End file.
